Girlfriend, Wedding, Family
by angelallain
Summary: Marui and Angel are in love with one another but, are waiting for the other to confess. With the unknowing help of Seiichi, Niou and Yanagi, the other confesses and the become gf and bf. Years later Marui proposes and a big celebration is held. Then Angel becomes pregnant and All the former Rikkai regulars, especially Marui, wonders what the baby's gender will be. MaruiXoc
1. Getting Them Together

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Tennis No Ouji-Sama

**Description:**

Name: Yukimura Angel

Hair: Long (reaches the end of her butt), the ends are wavy. Black

Eyes: Red and doll-like. Turns Blood red when someone she loves or innocent gets hurt.

That is all. Enjoy the story ! xD

Enjoy the story ! xD

* * *

It was a beautiful day, the birds were singing and the – "ANGEL WAKE UUUP!" yelled Seiichi as the said girl abruptly shot up and feel out of bed. He chuckled , he loved waking his twin sister up in the most annoying ways, just to see what her reactions will be, as did she to him. Though they do it out love and amusement. They're sadistic. "ONII-CHAAAAN! YOU ARE SOO DEEEAAAD!" She yelled as she began chasing him all round the house until she finally caught up to him. She pinned him down on the sofa, on his stomach, with one hand, while the other took his left arm and pulled it behind his back. She pulled on his arm until he finally shouted "MERCY , MERCY !" then she let go and got off his back and he fixed himself and sat on the sofa.

"That'll teach you not to wake me up when I'm having a good dream." She crossed her arms.

"Well sorry for disrupting your perfectly good dream about a certain self-proclaimed tensai." Seiichi smirked.

Angel blushed. "I WAS NOT DREAMING ABOUT BUNTA-KUN! I WAS DRE.." She paused, trying to think of an excuse to tell as her twin brother smirked. He couldn't wait for today's excuse. His sister would tell the most unbelievable excuses every time he or the other regulars, excluding you know who, mentioned the self-proclaimed tensai to deny that she had dreamt about him. Technically speaking, she liked him. Maybe even more than that. When she's around the self-proclaimed tensai, she doesn't show it. Sometimes her sadistic brother will make plans, even during practice, to get her to show her true feelings to the red-haired boy, but always ends up failing at the end because she's like rock that won't budge. She could tell right away when he's making plans to make her confess. With the help of Niou, Yagyuu, Renji, Jackal and a forced Sanada. If you're wondering why he did not include Akaya, it is because the baby of the team would make things obvious and the only girl in the Rikkai Dai Tennis team can read him like a book. Anyway, back to the situation at hand …

"I was dreaming about how much the stronger we'll get after our one week training camp next week." Was her excuse.

Seiichi agreed that the upcoming training will make their team stronger but, laughed. That was her lamest excuse yet. He knew better that Angel would never dream about the regulars getting stronger. Obviously, she wasn't thinking straight. You can tell by the look on her face earlier that she was panicking to think of an excuse to tell him.

"You never cease to amaze and make me laugh with your ridiculous excuses, my dear sis" as he calmed down. Angel pouted. Her brother really loves her too much to tease her but, what can she do, he's her twin and she couldn't have him any other way. She smiled, then pulled her brother's sleeve. "Onii-chan, we better get dressed. We don't want to be late for tennis practice now, do we?" "We most definitely do not." He agreed. So the Yukimura twins went up to their rooms and got dressed in their school uniforms, ate their breakfast, then left.

**~ ClubRoom/TennisCourts ~**

Niou arrived first to the clubroom and wondered what Marui's thoughts and reaction would be when he read the envelope. While he was busy thinking, he noticed Sanada and Yanagi walking in his direction. "Yo,Sanada-fukubuchou, Yanagi." Niou greeted. Eyeing the trickster suspiciously, Sanada greeted him a 'hn' and proceeded to unlock the clubroom door and went in, followed by Yanagi, and then Niou himself.

"Ohayou Niou." Yanagi greeted back. "You seem to be early today. You usually arrive ten minutes before practice starts. No pranks today I see" he smirked.

"Well, it's a beautiful day and I wanted to take a walk in the sun. The scent of fresh air is so nice." He smiled. Niou actually woke up early today so that he could see Marui's reaction when he finds a letter in his locker and sees who it's from.

Sanada however did not believe the trickster's words and wondered what prank he'll pull today. As many thoughts went through his head of possible pranks the trickster could do, he got changed into his tennis uniform. After he closed his locker he sighed. There was no way of knowing as to what prank the trickster would pull today, so he put those thoughts aside, grabbed his racket and went out of to the tennis courts.

Ten minutes later, the Yukimura twins arrived and were greeted by Yanagi and Niou. They greeted back. "Angel-chan, you seem to be in a good mood this morning. Mind telling us what you dreamt about this time?" Yanagi smirked, knowing Angel, 100% she was resisting not to strangle him. She let out a sigh "I'm just in a good mood. My dear brother's wake up call always brightens my day." She said the last part sarcastically. Seiichii chuckled as he got changed out of his school uniform. She was ignoring the Data man's question.

"I bet you she dreamt about Marui again." The trickster smirked.

"I did not!" Angel said defensively. "I was merely dreaming about the team and how much stronger we'll get after our one week training camp next week." Using the same excuse she told her brother.

The trickster smirked again. This was getting fun. "Woow really? You have so much support for the team Angel-chan." He said sarcastically.

Angel twitched.

"Is that your excuse of the day Angel-Chan? Because clearly it seems you were panicking to think of an excuse." Yanagi teased. He rarely teases her. The only time you will ever find him teasing her are situations such as this.

She rolled her eyes. They always did this to her whenever she had a dream about Marui. Somehow the regulars (excluding Marui) knew when she dreamt about the sugar freak. This is what she always tries to figure out but, never could find the answer, so she gave up.

As Yanagi, Niou and Seiichi continue to tease Angel, the person of their topic arrives with Jackal and Yagyuu right behind him. To make things worse, when Marui opened his locker, an envelope fell out. The said boy picked up the envelope and turned over to see who it's from. The three people who were teasing Angel stopped teasing her and their attention was diverted to the self-proclaimed tensai waiting for a reaction from him. Marui raised an eyebrow, then stared at Angel and held up the envelope. Angel noticed him staring at her and wondered why. Then her eyes were diverted to the envelope in his hand. Just by body language and eye contact, he was telling her that it's from her. Her eyes widened. She didn't write anything to Marui, nor would she ever send him letter. Then it hit her. '_I bet Onii-chan, Masa-kun and Ren-nii had something to do with this. But how did they find it? I hid it in the last place anyone would never dream of looking.' _She thought. '_Ooooh they are so DEEEAAAD!'_ She walked up to Marui and tried to take the envelope from him, but before she could, he quickly moved is hand to the right, making her miss. She tried to grab it again but then, he moved his hand to a different direction. The same process continues with Marui moving the envelope in different directions and Angel trying to take it from him. This went on for 5 minutes. He held the envelope in front of her annoyed face, then quickly held it over his head when she tried to grab it. She jumped and jumped trying to reach for the envelope. He was 6inches taller than her and yet she still tried to grab it from him. He smirked, he was having way too much fun teasing her.

A few minutes later when other club members began to arrive, she finally gave up trying to take the envelope from Marui. She knew very well that he had no intention of giving the envelope back to her. She glared at her brother and his two companions who were in on the plan as Marui took out his math textbook and place the envelope in a random page and put his textbook back in his school bag. He was so curious as to what the letter says but, decided to wait till he got home. '_I hope I can wait that long._' He thought. After he got changed into his tennis uniform, he grabbed his racket and went out to the tennis courts.

After practice, the club members went to the clubroom and changed out of their tennis uniform to their school uniform. Then one by one they each headed to class. Kirihara went ahead of the regulars since his class was on different floor from the 3rd years.

**~ ClassRoom ~**

During class, all Marui could think about was the letter in his math textbook. '_What was written in it? What could it be about? Why did she try to take it? Is she hiding something from me? And for sure she didn't place it in my locker but, who would? I don't think Niou would be the kind of person to do such a thing, unless someone had told him to. Aaah what do I do? Maybe Angel wrote her feelings in the letter. What if it's a confession letter?'_ All these questions kept popping up in his head. He wanted to know so bad what was written in the letter and why his childhood friend reacted that way when she saw it. "Marui-san .." Fukawa-sensei called out. Marui broke out of his thoughts and suddenly stood up, stiff. He was so busy thinking about the letter and the girl who stole his heart, that he didn't pay attention in the lesson being taught.

"Tell me who this is and what she stands for?" Fukawa-sensei questioned. They were learning about Greek Mythology.

He had no clue who the girl in the picture was, heck, he didn't even know what they were talking about. "Uuh .. Uum.. Athena?" He guessed. Angel facepalmed while Niou snickered. Yagyuu sighed and pushed up his glasses. '_How did he get that wrong? It's so obvious! He knows this stuff.' _They thought.

"That is wrong Marui-san. Sit back down." Fukawa-sensei frowned "This should teach you a lesson about spacing out in class and not paying attention to the lesson."

"Hai sensei. Gomenasai." He sighed as he sat back down. He really should put that thought about the letter aside and focus in class. It was driving him crazy.

The bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch. Yagyuu went to the Student Council office for a meeting, which left Marui, Angel and Niou together. They pushed their desks together and took out their bentos and began eating.

"Ne Bun-kun, how did you get that question wrong earlier? You know Greek Mythology better than anyone else in the class. Better than Ren-nii." Angel said with a worried look on her face.

"You mean the one about the picture of Aphrodite, Fukawa-sensei showed us?" He asked back.

"Yeah."

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't paying much attention. I had something on my mind."

"What was o-.." She was interrupted by Niou.

"So WHAT was on your mind, Marui? Puri~" emphasis on 'what'.

"It's nothing Niou. At least nothing you need to know."

"Is it about that letter? And did you read yet? Puri~" he smirked.

"It's none of your business and no, I haven't read it yet."

"Awe, well at least me who it's from? Puri~" He gave Marui a mischievous smile.

"No way am I telling you who it's from. You're just going to tease and whistle. Maybe even flirt with her after you find out." Said an annoyed Marui. Niou looked at Angel who's lip was twitching. She definitely did not like that last part. Niou flirting with her was like Sanada being happy-go-lucky and skipping down through a meadow. Just creepy. Then again he would never do such a thing with her. They have a brother-sister relationship. So there was no way that was going to happen. Niou looked back at Marui "First off, you know very well that I would never flirt with my lil' sissy and second, fine don't tell me but, I do know that you're insanely curious as to what's written in the letter." He smirked. Marui looked down at his bento. Niou was right. He was insanely curious about what's written in the letter but, how can he read it when the girl it's from is sitting right beside him. He sighed in frustration. This was really driving him up the wall. He really had to wait till he was alone to read it. He looked up from his bento and was about to speak but, the scene in front of him made him sweatdrop. Angel glared at Niou as he smirks back at her. There was a thunder bolt between them, which was getting more and more intense. Marui didn't know what to do nor did he know what was going to cause this situation so, he decided to keep quiet, finish eating his lunch and let them be.

After lunch, they had English and health class. English class was just a review class for their test on Monday. Health class however, Fukawa-sensei announced that the class will be doing a project about taking care of a baby. Everyone in the class got excited. Everyone was whispering to one another about what the baby's name should be? How do you take care of a baby? How do you hold a baby? I've never held a baby before. And most importantly, who they wanted to be partnered with.

"I want to be partners with Marui-kun." One girl said.

"I want to be with Niou-sama." Another girl said.

"Angel-sama will for sure make an amazing mother." A boy said.

"I bet you she'll be my partner" another boy said confidently.

"haha yeah right ! She'll probably ask me to be her partner rather than you. I much better at handling a baby." Another cocky boy said.

"Yagyuu-kun will make a great father don't you think?" a girl asked her friend.

"For sure." Her friend agreed.

Then the bell rang signaling school was over for the day. Seiichi went to Angel's classroom and told her that he'll be hanging out with Sanada and Renji afterschool since there was no practice and that she should just go home. She reminded him that she was sleeping over at Marui's for the weekend, so she won't be going home till Sunday night. He nodded then left with the two said people as they bid each other goodbye. She went back to her desk and began packing her belongings as Marui waited for her.

"So what do you guys have plan this weekend?" Angel asked as she finished packing up.

"Well I plan on studying for the English test on Monday and hang out with Niou." Yagyuu said as he pushed up his glasses.

"As for me, you all know that I'll be too busy planning pranks with this 'Gentleman'. Puri~" Niou gestured to Yagyuu.

"You guys are really something." Marui crossed his arms. "Do you have all your stuff Angel? Including clothes?"

"Yeps. Everything here and ready to go." She smiled.

"Wait what?" Niou and Yagyuu were confused. What did he mean including clothes.

"Huh? Oh I'm sleeping over at Bun-kun's place over the weekend." She said as she scratched her cheek with her index finger.

"Whaat? Just you two?"

"Yeah"

"Why? Why didn't you guys invite us and the others?"

"Because we haven't had a sleepover with just the two of us since the middle of our second year."

"But you go with her to all her schedules. So would that not make up for the loss of time you guys have not had a sleepover for?"

Ever since Angel became a model for StarTwinsTalent agency in their second year, her schedule was filled with many press conferences, photoshoots, traveling, meetings, meet and greets with fans and not to mention school, tennis practices, tournaments, nationals and insane plans the regulars/friends and her brother planned. There were times when she could not attend school because she has to fly in and out of the country or go somewhere in Japan for her schedules. Marui always went with her where ever she went and helped her out with her busy schedules, especially at times when her manager was too ill or not in the right condition to work. She had asked him after she began working as model and he had agreed. He didn't mind missing out on school. They would go make up classes set up for them by the principal, which they were grateful for. In the end of a busy day or week, they would collapse in their beds, call each other to talk and make sure the other was home safely, and then drift into deep sleep without knowing that they were both still on the phone.

But Yagyuu was right, that did make up for the loss of time but, they really wanted to have a sleepover as a way to relax from all the busy schedules and the flying in and out of the country. It was exhausting work. Sure they had fun in their travels, work, school and friends, and were together 24/7 but, they wanted to have some sort of celebration after a hard day/week of work.

Yagyuu and Niou couldn't take it anymore. They couldn't think of any more excuses as to why the two shouldn't have a sleepover. To be honest, they were jealous that Marui didn't invite them nor did he tell them that he and Angel were planning a sleepover. They knew what the model and sugar freak's intentions were so they didn't press further.

After the remaining four regulars went their separate ways, Marui begged Angel to buy him a cake or at least a scone. She tried to tell him that she didn't have any money on her but he knew she was lying. Angel is a famous, big top time, well-renowned, international model, so she really couldn't deny Marui's statements about her working as a model and having enough money to be able to buy him a 5 years supply of cakes .. that was a little exaggerated .. because she wasn't really saving up for anything important. So he took out her wallet from her school bag, opened it revealing a large amount of money, and took out 2000yen. She rolled her eyes because she really couldn't do anything about it because in her wallet was also Marui's share of profits. She had told him that she would be keeping the money he earns so that he wouldn't be wasting it all on sweets. If he needed to buy something, including sweets he just takes out her wallet or if he's going somewhere alone or with a group of friends without her, he'll take at least half his profits and put it in his wallet. Angel gave in and they walked to the nearest café as Marui did his little happy dance along the way.

After going to the café, they went to Marui's house. They were greeted by Marui's mother. After taking of their shoes, they went upstairs to Marui's room and put their bags down in a corner of the room. They took out their homework and began doing it. They only had one sheet of paper for homework and it was for math. It was pretty easy and they finished 10 minutes before dinner, so they decided to help Marui's mother set up and place the food on the table. When they finished, Marui's mother called for her two other sons and her husband for dinner. They chatted and laughed about many things. Marui's father told them stories about their high school years. After dinner, Marui's brothers washed and dried the dishes as he and Angel cleaned up the table. When they were done, they went back to Marui's room. Marui's mother had already set up the futon while they were cleaning. They laid on the bed, with Angel by the wall and Marui beside her. They turned over on their side so that they were facing each other. There was silence for a few minutes then Angel spoke. "Are you going to read it?" Angel bit her lip. Marui stared into her beautiful bright red doll like eyes with his lavender ones and was silent for moment, then spoke. "I want to read it very badly earlier in school because I was so curious. Which was why I was so distracted in class. But if you don't want me to, then I won't." as he held out the envelope. She didn't know what to do. She really wanted to confess her love for him in person but, couldn't because she was scared that he would reject her. They've known each other since grade school and had been through so much together. He was her crying shoulder, her brother, her childhood friend, yet she loved him more than that. He has always been there when she was happy, when she cried, at her tennis matches, helped her pick an outfit for her photoshoots, came with her to all her schedules, supported her with every decision she made, took care of her when she was sick, helped her get out of big scandals and rumors, and the list goes on. No matter what, he was there when she needed him, especially in her darkest of times. She didn't know what she would do if he rejected her feelings for him but she knew that in the end, he would still and always be there for her. Even if he's the one who breaks her heart.

She took a deep breath and said "No, read it." She put her head on his chest and clutched his shirt. "I want you to know .. how I feel about you." She whispered enough for him to here. So he opened the envelope, unfolded the letter and began reading it.

_**Dear Bunta,**_

_**I don't how to put what feel for you into words but, I will try my best so you'll understand. I'm in love with you Marui Bunta. Since the beginning of our third year. We have known each other since grade school and we spent all our days together eating sweets, playing and goofing around up till now. You have always been there for me when I needed you especially in my hour of need. You never cease to amaze me with your "genius-ness" and you always know how to calm me down or cheer me up. You are always there when I'm happy or upset and to protect me. You go with me to all my schedules in and out of the country, and you're always there to be my "manager", even though it's only at times my real one is ill or is in no condition to work. I'm so grateful to have a friend like you. Thank you for coming to all my schedules and for supporting me all this time. You are my inspiration and my motivation. You may be a BIG sugar freak and a self- proclaimed tensai but, you will always be Marui Bunta to me. I don't how you can put up with me and my sadistic ways but, thank you for looking past that and accepting me for who I am. I want you to know how much you mean to me. You mean much more to me than just a friend …I Love You Bunta.**_

_**Yukimura Angel**_

After Marui finished reading the letter, his smile reached his ears. He was so happy. He had been in love with her since the last three months of their second year last year. He wanted to confess to her but, didn't know how to do it. He had expected her to say to him in person but, she was too shy and scared to do so. Angel had always been there for him and never left his side. Not even once. She took care of him when he was sick, she was there when he needed her most, cooked him food when he was lazy, though he receives a smack at the back of his head every time and the list just goes on. She had also accepted him for who he is a sugar freak and didn't try to change him at all. She knew when he was mad or upset and how to calm him down and cheer him up. She was the most amazing, smart, talented girl he has ever met.

He put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She looked up and their eyes met. Neither of them breaking the gaze, Marui held her chin and his lips met hers. Her eyes widened. After a few seconds later she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. After what felt like eternity, they pulled apart, breathing for air, still gazing into each other's' eyes.

"I've been waiting for this all my life. I've been in love with you since our last 3 months in our second year. I wanted to confess to you in person but, I didn't know how to. I'm glad that you feel the same way about me. Thank you." Marui smiled.

"Bunta-kun..." Angel smiled.

They both felt relieved. That they finally got their feeling out and confessed to one another. Angel noted herself to thank her brother, Niou and Renji for helping her confess. Even though she did not ask for their help. Now there was just one question left to ask.

"Angel .. Will you be my girlfriend?" Marui asked. He could tell that she was jumping inside just by looking into her eyes. He chuckled. She kissed him this time and he took it at a yes. Then they parted again and began acting normal again with their usual goofing off, making fun and pranking one another. The only difference was that they were together as boyfriend and girlfriend, not just friends.

"Angel- chan.." Marui began. Angel put down the pillow that she was using as a shield from Marui's pillow attacks. " Since we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, don't you that we should stop with the formalities and just call each other "Angel" and "Bunta"?" he inquired.

Angel thought for moment. "I think so but, it'll take a lot of getting used to. I'm can still call you "Bun-kun" right?" she said.

"Of course you can. I'd be really sad if you didn't. You've been calling me that since we first met in grade school." He said. Angel nodded and continued their little game of pillow fight by attacking with her pillow.

They laughed and talked and laughed some more. This was going to be the best sleepover they've ever had.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. If you have any reviews, it is much appreciated. :)**

**Next chapter will be uploaded soon.**


	2. The Big Reveal and The GE's Wrath

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Tennis No Ouji-Sama

Enjoy the story ! :)

* * *

All the regulars, excluding Angel and Sanada, were interrogating Marui if he had read the letter yet. Since Angel slept over at his place, they all doubted that he was able to read it and thought maybe he read it this morning on his way to school. They really wanted to know what he was thinking and his real reaction. Because they all knew he would be hiding it because of the only girl regular in the boys Tennis Team.

"So Marui, what did you think of the letter?" Jackal asked.

"Did you even read it?" Yagyuu said.

"The most important question is …" Everyone, including Sanada and Angel, turned to their captain. "Did you accept her feelings or rejected it?" They all then turned back to Marui waiting for answer. Angel tried to hold in her laughter but, it was getting harder and harder to. The other regulars have been asking her boyfriend many questions since he arrived to practice and they haven't stopped since. She felt kind of bad for him. She couldn't do anything to stop them from interrogating him.

After what seems like ten minutes, Marui smirked. Some of the regulars raised an eyebrow while others tilted their heads to the side. They were very curious to know what his answer was. "Why don't you ask my GIRLFRIEND what my answer is." He said still smirking. Emphasis on 'girlfriend'.

"Okay then, we'll ask your girlf-.." Jackal stopped what he was saying and froze, as well as the others, excluding Angel, who looked like she was ready to burst out in laughter. The rest of the regulars were processing Marui's words in their heads as they were looking back and forth at the said person and the only girl in the boys tennis team. They stopped and blinked. Still processing the words, they stared at Angel who was trying to hold her laughter. Then they turned back to Marui and stared at him, this process continued until finally they yelled "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH? GIRLFRIEND?" This caused the other club members to stop what they're doing and stare at the regulars. "Yeah, my girlfriend. That girl right behind you guys. You know the one beside Sanada-fukubuchou?" He smiled. The regulars turned to Angel, who couldn't hold it any longer and burst out into laughter. Marui chuckled. They were amused by their teammates' reactions. It was just priceless. Then she said "So, did my BOYFRIEND give you guys a good answer or what?" They stared at her again and yelled for the second time this morning "BOYFRIIEEEND?" Practice was really going nowhere this morning. Out of joy and happiness for his twin sister, Seiichi tackled Angel to the ground hugging her and saying stuff like "Why didn't you tell me when you came home yesterday night? My baby twin is growing up. Don't lose your concentration in work, school and tennis. Be nice to Marui. Oh my gosh, you need to tell me everything, as the older twin, I command you to when we get home.." and he went on and on. The poor girl tried to pry him off of her with the help of Sanada but, to no avail. Marui However was being interrogated again by the rest of the regulars as to why he didn't call them about him and Angel being together and when it happened.

After finally getting the Child of God off of the poor Goddess Empress, Seiichi cancelled the rest of morning practice since it ended up going nowhere because of their interrogation. Everyone went to the clubroom, showered and changed into their school uniform then headed to their classrooms.

**~ ClassRooms~**

The first three classes went by quickly and it was now lunch. Yagyuu went to the Student Council office again for a meeting leaving Niou alone with the sweets couple. Like usual, they pushed their desks together, took out their bentos and ate their lunch. They chatted about the usual stuff like school, tennis, Angel's career and their love lives. Even though Angel and Marui were together, they didn't want Niou to feel like a third wheel.

"Heeh, I can't believe you two didn't bother telling us that you're officially together." Niou said with a smirk. "The rest of us were talking on chat about Marui and if he read the letter. Do you know how hard it was for us not to run to your house and burst into your room and ask if you read the letter yet during the weekend? That was intense."

"Well sorry for not telling you guys but, we wanted to wait till this morning to tell you so that we could see your reactions." Marui said as Angel giggled.

"By the way …" Angel had a dark aura surrounding her and she smiled her most sweetest and gentlest smile causing Niou to stiffen. This was not a good sign. In the room next door, Seiichi and Yanagi also stiffened in their seats. They could sense a dark aura coming from Marui, Angel, Niou and Yagyuu's classroom. '_She still hasn't forgotten about how we found the letter and placed it in Marui's locker'_ they thought. They were in trouble. Sanada and Jackal just continued eating their lunch. They were happy that they didn't get involve this time.

"You, Ren-nii, and Seiichi-nii are still dead for what you did." She said in a soft voice, which was also a bad sign. The three troublemakers could not move from their seats, thanks to Angel's immense power. She stood up and dragged Niou by the collar of his shirt into the other third years' room. From there, she took Yanagi and her brother by the collar as well and dragged them to an empty room somewhere in the school where their screams can't be heard. Marui, Sanada and Jackal had followed them to the said room and waited for Angel to finish punishing them. They couldn't do anything to save the other 3 from the Goddess Empress' wrath because if they tried to help them, they would also get dragged in and get beat even though they didn't do anything. They learned this from past experiences. They even made a rule book about how to not piss off the only girl regular in the boys' tennis team especially when she has her period to avoid facing her wrath. The only people who don't follow the rule book are Niou and her brother Seiichi. But this was a totally different story. They don't know how those three found that confession letter but, they were sure getting what they deserved.

Ten minutes later, Angel walked out of the room and sighed in relief. She has finally taken her revenge and felt like the heavy weight on her shoulders had been lifted. She walked back to the classroom as Marui, Sanada and Jackal picked up remains of the three victims of troublemakers and brought them to the infirmary. The nurse knew very well what had happened when she saw them carrying the remains of their teammates' and told them to lay their 'dead' teammates on the beds. It happened often and she was used to it. She handed the boys notes to give to their teachers to excuse what was left of their teammates' and buchou.

School was finally over and the three troublemakers walked home proudly with their heads held high despite their injuries. They were lucky Angel didn't break their necks and their dominant arms or else they'd be screwed. The girl could really pack a punch. She was scary when she had the dark aura surrounding her body. All the boys swore that they would never touch any of Angel's most private secret's, like her confession letter to Marui. It was still unknown to the rest of the regulars as to how their buchou, data man and trickster found out about it. Looks like that will remain a mystery.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed :) Please review.**

**The next chapter will be uploaded soon.**


	3. Sanada Family's Villa Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Tennis No Ouji-Sama

Enjoy :)

* * *

It was 6:20am on a Sunday morning and Sanada was getting impatient. All the regulars had arrived on time except for Kirirhara. The plan was to meet in front of the school gate at 6:15am, get on the bus and leave by 6:25am, and arrive at the Sanada family's Villa up in the mountains at around 10:30am. It was a for hour drive. They were now way behind schedule as the time reached 6:28am. Sanada was furious.

"Tarondoru! Where is he?" he yelled at no one in particular.

"Well he's not answering my calls. How about you Jackal?" Yagyuu said.

"He's not answering mine either." Jackal shook his head.

"There is a 100% probability that Akaya overslept and is now rushing to get here." Yanagi said.

"Hey, look! Here he comes now!" Angel pointed.

Krihara stopped in front of Seiichi panting and trying to catch his breath. His clothes were all wrinkly and his pants were backwards. Niou and Marui burst into laughter, Angel giggled, Yagyuu smirked, Seiichi and Yanagi chuckled as a smile crept up on Sanada's face. Their morning was off to a good start and the way Kirihara dressed this morning woke everyone up. It also made Sanada forget about his anger about him being late.

"Sorry...I'm late...Yukimura-buchou… My stupid sister…'forgot' to...wake me up...and I…missed three...buses…because of her…which left…me to...run here." He said in between pants.

"That's alright. As long as you made, it's all good. Now put your bags in the trunk so we can all get on the bus and leave." Seiichi smiled. Kirihara nodded and did as he was told.

Then everyone climbed into the bus and took their seats as Yanagi did a head count. Marui sat beside Angel, Kirihara beside Jackal, Yagyuu with Niou and the three demons at the back. After making sure everyone was present the bus driver drove off and they were on their way to the Sanada family's villa for their one-week training.

As they were driving, Jackal told Kirihara that he should fix himself up and put his pants on the right way. He pointed him to the lavatory in the back of the bus as Kirihara got up and went to in. Kirihara was lucky that the bus had one or else he'd have to endure the uncomfortable feeling his pants will give him for four hours. The bus was courtesy of Angel and Marui as well as the driver. The person driving the bus was their personal chauffeur and he didn't mind driving them anywhere since his bosses and their friends/brother was so nice to him.

An hour into the drive, Marui and Angel had earphones plugged in their ears listening to music as he looked out the window and she slept with her head on his shoulder and one arm around her. Niou, Akaya and Seiichi were also asleep as Sanada and Yanagi chatted, Yagyuu was reading a book, and Jackal listened to music as well.

Three hours later they had arrived to their destination. Those who were asleep woke up except for Niou. He was in deep sleep and Yagyuu couldn't wake him up. Jackal tried by telling him that there were cute girls at the villa but, that didn't work.

Akaya tried by going into devil mode and shaking Niou violently. Even that didn't work. Marui put a cake piece of cake in front of Niou hoping that the aroma would wake him but, that didn't work either.

Sanada tried using his infamous Tarundoru slap repeatedly and yelling at Niou to wake up. Everyone just sweatdropped. He eventually gave up and Seiichi gave it a try. He took out a pen and began drawing on the sleeping boy's face with a sadistic smile. When he was done, he stepped back to admire his so called 'master piece'. Everyone sweatdropped, except for Angel, who's eyebrow twitched and went up to her brother and smacked him in the back of the head. He rubbed the back of his where it hurt and smiled sheepishly as he walked back to where the other regulars were.

It was Angel's turn to try waking up the trickster. She had an evil smile on her face and with a matching dark aura. The boys watching shivered, then again were curious as to what she was going to do. Then Angel placed her index finger in her mouth and kept it there for a good thirty seconds until it was all moist. She then took her finger out of her mouth and placed it in Niou's ear. The sleeping boy woke up and jumped as Angel took her finger out of his ear and Marui handed her his handkerchief to wipe her finger with. Niou rubbed his ear as he glared at the person responsible for the gross feeling in his ear. Angel winked and stuck her tongue out him. Hanging out with him taught her a lot of things and one of them was about how to wake people up in the most annoying and disgusting ways. He made a note to himself to stop teaching her things like that.

Seiichi smirked at his sister's prowess to use the trickster's tricks against him. Niou has certainly taught her well in what he calls "The way of the Trickster". It was amusing to watch Niou's reaction when she stuck her wet finger in his ear. Marui snickered, Kirihara and Yanagi burst out laughing, Yagyuu chuckled and Sanada smiled. They definitely enjoyed the trickster's prank being used against him.

After they finally got Niou to wake up, all thanks to Angel, they took their stuff out of the trunk and went inside the villa. It was a mansion-size traditional Japanese house. It had a large kitchen, living room, many big bedrooms meant for 2-4 people each and had bathrooms of their own, a hot spring, rec. room, and many more. The regulars, except for Sanada, Yanagi and the Yukimura twins, were in awe. They did not expect to stay in such a traditional yet luxurious villa for a week. It certainly was a shock.

After calming down from the shock, they went into the living room and placed their bags at one corner and sat on the floor around the table. Seiichi gave them each a piece of paper which had the names of person they were to share a room with.

"Now to let you all know there will be one group of three sharing a room to make things fair. If we let one person have a room of their own then everyone will want one as well and we don't want that." Seiichi said. Everyone nodded in agreement

Everyone, except Marui, noticed the glint in their buchou's eyes. Everyone but Angel and Marui nodded. Seiichi noticed that Angel figured out that he and the others were up to something. She raised an eyebrow. Seiichi smiled his most sweetest smile to his sister as she kept a straight face. As they glared at each other, the atmosphere changed to an intense feeling and dark auras suddenly filled the whole room that it made Marui look up from his paper. He was confused. He didn't know what was going on but, he did know that when something like this happened, it means that Angel knows that her brother was up to something. She broke their little staring contest and sighed. Whatever her brother and the others were up to, it wasn't good and it involves her and Marui for sure. She knew that she couldn't do anything but, keep her guard up because she had no clue what they were planning.

"They're up to something. Don't let your guard down. Whatever it is, it can't be good" she whispered low enough so that the others couldn't hear her. Marui just nodded and did as he was told.

They all went back to looking at the paper given to them with their assigned roommates. Sharing rooms are:

Yukimura – Sanada

Yagyuu – Akaya

Yanagi – Niou – Jackal

Marui - Angel

After discussing the wake-up call, the punishments for not making to training on time, training schedules for each day, they all grabbed their bags and went to their assigned rooms.

**~ Yukimura – Sanada ~**

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let Marui and Angel share a room together? I mean they are boyfriend and girlfriend after all. Shouldn't they be separated at things like this?" Sanada inquired a little worried.

"Sanada, Angel is no longer a baby. She is a young woman. She knows better than to do inappropriate things alone with a boy in a room. And Marui knows the consequences if THAT were to happen. I'm not saying that they'll do it but, you know what I mean. I trust them. I know that they'll never do those things. They would never think of doing that all." Seiichi said as he unpacked is clothes and put them in the drawers.

Sanada nodded and sighed. "You're right Seiichi. I guess I let my worries get the best of me. I trust them as well."

"And besides they've shared a room many times when they stay in a hotel in other countries. So that shouldn't be much of a problem."

Seiichi turned to him and smiled. He knew that from the beginning when they were planning who should be roommates that Sanada was troubled when he and Yanagi decided that Marui and Angel should share a room. It's not that the stoic boy didn't trust the boy it was just that, he still thought of Angel as a baby and had always treated her like one up till now. She was the little sister he had always wanted, even though they were the same age, and had always treated her that way. So kind, sweet, polite, optimistic, basically the most nicest and kindest girl anyone would ever meet. The fact that she was growing up hit him like a rock. He didn't see it coming but, he knew that it was time to let her be. No matter what she will always be the three demons' and the rest on the regulars' baby sister, except for Kirihara. She was the older sister he had always wanted. Not like the one he had at home who always made his life miserable.

Seiichi was right when he told him that he was worrying too much. Those two never did like showing PDA, even before they started going out because they knew that everyone around them would feel awkward and weirded out. And they also thought it was gross when other couples did it, not knowing the problems it'll cause to other people. The team was glad that Marui and Angel weren't like that.

"Come on. Let's go to the hot springs. That should help you clear your mind." Seiichi suggested.

"Mhm, I think so too. Let's change." Sanada sighed.

**~Yagyuu – Akaya ~**

They unpacked their bags and put their clothes in their drawers. The room was filled with silence; neither of the boys knew how to start a conversation. It was very awkward.

When they finished putting their clothes away, they sat beside each other in the middle of the room facing the door to the hallway in silence. They seriously didn't know what to talk about. They both like tennis but, what about tennis could they talk about? The silence was driving them both crazy.

Then finally one of them spoke. "Ne Yagyuu-sempai …" It was Kirihara who had broken the silence. "Want to go to the hot springs? I mean we did have a four hour drive."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea Akaya. I do feel a little stiff." Yagyuu said as he pushed up his glasses.

Since they had a girl with them, the boys were asked to bring swim trunks. So they got changed into their trunks, got their towels and headed to the hot springs. Then it got silent again. The walk there was very awkward but, once they arrived to the hot springs, they were greeted by Sanada and Seiichi. Kirihara threw his towel to the side and jumped into the pool making a big splash. Kirihara's splash somehow ended up splashing only Sanada and the said boy yelled "TARUNDORU" and chased the junior ace all around the hot springs. Yagyuu went in and sat beside Seiichi and they began talking ignoring the situation in front of them.

**~ Yanagi – Niou – Jackal ~**

They had just finished putting their clothes in the drawers and Yanagi went to the kitchen to get them some tea. When he came back with a tray of tea, Niou was nowhere in sight. Yanagi sighed and placed the tray on the table that's in the middle of the room. Jackal grabbed a cup and drank it.

"I bet Niou is setting up a prank right now." Jackal said.

"I agree there is 85% chance that he is in spying on Angel and Marui." Yanagi stated.

Jackal's eyes widened. "What's the other 15% then?" he asked worriedly. Niou spying on the sweet couple did not sound good at all.

"15% he is waiting for them to leave so he could put his plan into action." Yanagi and Jackal looked at each other and then dashed out of the room to find Niou. They were not going to allow him to do anything that will involve facing the Goddess Empress' wrath and include the rest of the regulars in it.

From his hiding place behind the sliding door to the garden at Angel and Marui's room, Niou spied on the sweet couple and waited patiently for them to leave their room so that he could plant the cameras that were in his bag into their room.

He chuckled. "This is going to be the best prank ever. They won't see it coming." He then heard footsteps and ran off to hide. He was not going to allow anyone to stop him from pursuing his plan.

**~ Marui – Angel ~**

Marui was running around the room trying not to get caught by his girlfriend. He had playfully scared her from behind and now she's chasing after him trying to get back at him for scaring her. She wasn't mad or anything, she was laughing. They were enjoying their little game of chase until Marui tripped on a little lump on the rug. He fell to the ground and his face hit the floor. Angel rushed to his side and helped him up. She giggled as he rubbed his nose. She cupped his face with her hands and checked for any injuries.

"Good thing you're not injured. Are you alright?" She smiled.

"Yeah I'm okay. It's just my nose that hurts." He said as Angel kissed his nose.

"Better?"

"Much."

She then sat down beside him and he laid down with his head on her lap as she stroked is head. They talked, laughed and told each other jokes. No one could ruin the beautiful time they were spending together. Angel leaned over to kiss her boyfriend, their lips an inch away from each other, when they suddenly heard a branch break. It came from the door to the garden.

"Stay here." Marui told her as he got up and went up to the door. His hand ready to slide it open. When he did, he looked left then right but, no one was there. He inspected the whole garden also behind the bushes, under the floor boards and the roof but, no one was there. He then went back inside to Angel and slid the door closed behind him.

"Well..?" Angel said with worriedness in her eyes.

He took his girlfriend's hand into his and said "There's no one out there. I checked everywhere." He looked into her worried eyes with his lavender ones then kissed her forehead. "I'll protect you. Don't worry." He said as he pulled her into a hug with her head on his chest.

"How about we go to the hot springs to relax? How does that sound?" he asked.

"Mhm, that sounds good." She said as she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and they got up and changed to their swim wear.

After they finished changing, they took their towels and headed for the hot springs.

**~ Normal P.O.V. ~**

After Angel and Marui went out of their room, some snuck into their room. Now who could this person be? Let me give you a hint: 1. He has silver hair. 2. He loves playing pranks on people 3. He says "Puri~".

If you guessed Niou, you are correct. He put his bag down and began taking out security cameras. He had three of them so he placed them in where they couldn't be seen or noticed. He placed one in the book shelf because he knew that Angel rarely reads books and Marui would never touch one. The second camera was placed in the top right corner behind a tall lamp which was between the walls to the washroom and the doors that lead to the hallway. As for the last one, he took the real flower vase and replaced it with a fake one. The lens was so tiny that no one would ever notice let alone see it. It looked exactly like the real one. He took the real vase, checked to make sure that he didn't leave any evidence that he was there or put the cameras there and then left through the garden door. **(I will now label the door to the garden the "Garden door" and the one to the hallway the "Hallway door" so that I don't have to make it so hard for myself)**

Jackal and Yanagi were still running around the villa looking for Niou. It was now 12:45pm and he was nowhere to be found. The data man and Brazilian boy gave up their search for the trickster and decided to go to the hot springs to cool down. They've only just arrived and the trickster was already stressing them out and, according to Yanagi, 86.95% causing trouble. So they went back to their room, changed into their swimming trunks, and headed to the hot springs.

When Yanagi and Jackal arrived at the hot springs, they gaped. Niou was in the hot springs. They were sure that he went out to set up his prank. '_He probably set up his prank then went here to make it look like he went here instead and not set up a prank at all._' They thought. Niou saw them gaping at him and waved innocently as if he was there the entire time they were searching for him. They put their heads down in defeat. The trickster sure was smart when it came to hiding. They then went in and sighed at the warmth of the water. It wasn't too hot and it helped them relax.

Marui, Kirihara and Niou stood at the edge of the pool then jumped in the warm water yelling "CANNON BALL!" and for what seems like the fifteenth time since they arrived in at the hot springs, somehow Sanada was the only one that got splashed. No knows why and how but, it looks like the water loves him a little too much. He finally had enough and stood up causing everyone to stare at the stoic boy. A few minutes of silence then… "TARUNDORU! MARUI, KRIRHARA, NIOOOUU!" he yelled as the three said boys began running away from their fuming fukubuchou not wanting to get 'tarundoru 'slapped. Sanada chased them around the pool as three boys we yelling for help. Yanagi, Yagyuu and Jackal sighed. They just got here and those three already got Sanada angry, Seiichi chuckled and Angel giggled. '_Looks like this is going to be one interesting training camp_' they thought. Seiichi finally put a stop to what he calls '_**a fun game of chase**_' to save his other teammates from their fuming fukubuchou. After Sanada had finally calmed, they had decided to go back to their rooms and changed for lunch.

It was now 3:30pm and the whole team had gathered in the dining room for lunch. As they took their seats, trays of food began to be served. There was sushi, miso soup, chicken karage, spaghetti and of course rice. "Itadakimasu!" They said and began to eat.

After they had finished eating, they went to the rec. room. Not only were there games in there but, there were also fitness equipment that they'll be using for their training. They couldn't decide on which game to play so they played whatever game they wanted. Yagyuu, Niou and Sanada were bowling; Yanagi and Marui were playing foosball while the Yukimura twins, Jackal and Kirihara played billiards.

"Nice shot Niou-kun but, do you have a plan on how to hit both pins at once?" Yagyuu smirked. He loved seeing Niou get frustrated. It was like one his pranks going wrong. Niou had two pins left and they were on either side of the alley.

"URESAI! I can hit those pins in one shot!" he declared.

"Ooh?" Sanada teased. Everyone turned to Sanada. They were shocked. '_IS HE TEASING NIOU? NO WAY!_' They thought. Sanada? Teasing? Niou? And in a sentence? Has the world gone mad? Sanada teasing Niou is like the world coming to an end. It was just plain impossible. Even Niou was shocked. '_Did fukubuchou just tease me? This does not comprehend!_' he thought. He totally forgot it was still his turn. Heck, everyone forgot about their games. They still could not process in their heads what had just happened. They were all too shocked to speak. It's not every day that you'd hear/see Sanada Genichirou tease Niou or anyone in a matter of fact.

After getting over the shock of Sanada teasing Niou and finishing their games, they went to the dining room again and this time for dinner. They had crab, barbeque, honey garlic spareribs, tempura, and oysters and of course rice again. Then for dessert, mocha ice cream. Marui got bubblegum flavor, Yanagi the classic vanilla, Akaya chocolate, Angel butterscotch, Sanada strawberry, Jackal and Yagyuu mocha, Niou cookies n' cream and Seiichi greentea wasabi. No one dared questioned their buchou's choice of ice cream flavor not even his own sister. They did not want to face his wrath.

After dinner the regulars decided to spend their night the way they wanted to. Yanagi and Sanada went to the library (in the villa) to read, Niou, Marui and Akaya played video games, and Yagyuu and Jackal talked in the living room.

The Yukimura twins were taking a walk through the garden talking about Angel's relationship with Marui, the training exercises that they'll be doing during their camp, school, Sanada teasing Niou and so much more. They were also making jokes and goofing around. Ever since Angel became a model for StarTwinsTalent, they've spent less time together. The only times they got to see and spend time together were at school, tennis practice and when she came home from a long days/weeks/month of work whether it was in Japan or out of the country. They would even skype not caring what the time differences were. They truly did love each other. She even gives up her rest to spend time with him and their parents. She would bring him back souvenirs from different countries she visited. She was the best sister he could ever ask for.

As they continued to walk through the garden Angel stopped in her tracks. Seiichi did the same and turned to his sister with concern. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Kind of .. actually, a lot." She said.

"What is it?" he knew it had nothing to do with Marui.

"There are cameras in my and Marui's room."

"There are '_what_' in your guys' room?" He spun around so that he was facing his sister. Did he hear his sister correctly?

"Cameras. There are cameras in our room. Three of them."

"Well there is only one person that comes into mind who would do such a thing."

"Mhm."

"Niou/Masaharu." They said in unison. Angel only calls Niou by his first name when she's pissed and this is one of those times.

"He must be really curious to know what you and Marui do alone." Seiichi sighed. Niou never learns when it came to Angel and Marui. This has been going on since their first year in junior high when Angel and Marui had their first sleepover as teenagers. Just those two. Niou would skip class and go to Marui or their house, somehow unlock and open a locked window, get in, place a camera where no one will ever think of looking then leave. Angel and/or Marui always found the camera, destroy it then beat the hell out of Niou the following day. It was really getting way out of hand.

Seiichi looked in his sister's bright red doll-like eyes. He saw a glint in her eyes and immediately knew that she had a plan to teach Niou a permanent lesson. Using their twin telepathy to explain to her brother her diabolical plan, Seiichi also had a glint in his eyes signifying that he agrees with her plan and will help in any way possible.

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" they laughed diabolically. The rest of the regulars in the villa heard the twins' loud and menacing laugh and looked out the window to the garden and spotted the twins. They sweatdropped. '_They're scary when they're together_' they thought. '_Whatever sadistic plan they have, we don't want to know nor do we want to be victims/involved in it._' They backed away from the window and went back to what they were doing earlier. Whoever was the victim of the twins' sadistic plans, GoodLuck to him.

It hit Niou that if the twins were laughing that way, then it meant that Angel and Marui found the cameras he hid in their room. Cold sweat formed on the side of his head and slid down to his chin. He needed to find a way to get rid of the cameras or hide them somewhere else in the room or else he's screwed. But first, he needed figure out an excuse to get away from the self-proclaimed tensai and the junior ace.

"Hey you guys, I'm going to go to bed." He faked yawned.

"What? Already?" Kirihara said in surprise.

"But it's only 9:30pm. You usually don't sleep till midnight." Marui said raising an eyebrow. He was suspicious of the silver hair boy.

"Yeah I know but, we did so many things since we arrived. So I think I'm going to call it a day."

"Suit yourself. We were planning on watching 'The Avengers' later. Too bad you're going to miss it."

"Yeah everyone, and I heard that Hawkeye and Black Widow end up together in the end." Marui lied.

Niou began sweating. He didn't know what to do. He's been waiting to watch that for a while now and they were going to watch it tonight. On the other hand, he needed to get rid of the cameras or place them somewhere else in Marui and Angel's room. Or else he was going to face the Yukimura twins' wrath. Oh the agony! He was torn.

His thoughts kept going back and forth from watching 'The Avengers' or die. He couldn't help himself and decided to go with the movie. He's been dying to watch it since it was first released but, had been too busy to be able to and tonight was his chance to watch it. In making that decision, he decided to stay with Marui and Kirihara, and hoped to avoid the Yukimura twins'.

Then without Niou knowing, Marui and Kirihara snuck up behind him with a rope and a sack and began tying him up and shoving him in the bag. Niou didn't have time react and before he knew it, he was knocked out. Kirihara had hit Niou on the head with the frame of a tennis racket _[God knows where he got that from.]_ Marui sweatdropped.

"Was that really necessary, Akaya?" Marui said as his eyebrow twitched.

"Well, he was squirming a lot, so I thought knocking him out would make our jobs much easier rather than getting kicked in the balls." Kirihara said innocently.

Marui thought for a minute about what his kohai said. He didn't want to get hit in where it hurt most and they would surely have much difficulty dragging a conscious Niou to their destination.

"Akaya, .." Marui crossed his arms. "You have out done yourself."

Kirihara grinned. His sempais rarely praised him. "Arigatou Marui-Sempai."

Then they grabbed the bag and dragged Niou's body to an unknown place.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :) Please review.**

**Part 2 will be made soon. :) Please be patient.**


	4. Sanada Family's Villa Part 2

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Tennis No Ouji-sama

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Have you destroyed '_them_' yet?" A soft voice said. '_Destroy? Destroy who? Or what?_' Niou thought.

"Yep, we destroyed them all." It was a boy's voice for sure. But who/what did they destroy? This was making Niou anxious. '_I hope it's not me they plan to destroy._' He thought.

"Excellent! Now there are only the matters of Niou waking up and paying Keigo-kun back for his security cameras." A girl said.

"I think we can leave that last part to Niou. It is his fault anyway." Another boy said. '_Me, pay for Atobe's cameras? Please, those cameras are in Marui .. and Angel's .. rooooom … Oh shit! I'm screwed!' _Niou thought.

Niou's eyes slowly fluttered open and lifted his head. He looked around the room and saw all his teammates standing around him. Boy they did not look happy. Especially the Yukimura twins and Marui. They were pissed off. I mean who wouldn't be when someone is trying to spy on your relationship with another. He was tied down on a chair with no escape and cold sweat slid down his face as his teammates all took out their weapons to beat him with. Yagyuu and Jackal held bats, Yanagi a golfclub, Sanada raised his hand (He's going to give Niou the hardest and most painful Tarundoru slap of his life.), Yukimura raised his fists(He was going to treat Niou like a punching bag.), Marui held Niou's tennis racket (He didn't want to damage and get blood, if there were some, on his racket so he got Niou's instead.), Angel held a frying pan (Boy, was that going to be painful not to mention give the person a major migraine.) and Kirihara held … a pillow?

**~FlashBack~**

_Seiichi gave Kirihara a large tree branch to use to hit Niou with. He told Kirihara to pretend Niou was Pinata and whack the unconscious boy as hard as he can. He also told the team baby that he could go into devil mode. Kirihara had a huge smile on his face, like how a kid would smile when he got what he wanted for Christmas._

_Angel however was highly against on letting Kirihara use a tree branch and instead took the said branch and gave the boy a pillow. _

_Everyone had questioning and confused looks._

"_I'm not promoting violence to my baby." Angel said and hugged Kirihara like how a mother would protecting her child._

_The boys sweatdropped._

"_But Angel, we already are promoting violence. I mean look at what some of us are holding. AND LOOK AT BUCHOU!" Jackal said pointing to Seiichi and everyone looked at the said person. "HE'S ALREADY GETTING READY TO BEAT UP NIOU!" he yelled._

_Seiichi had one foot on the edge of the chair that Niou was tied up on, his left fist in the raised, pushed his sleeves up and was ready to punch._

"_Gen-nii…" Angel said. Sanada nodded. _

_Without another word from Angel, Sanada pulled his best friend back and calmed him down. After that Seiichi took the pillow from Kirihara and gave him back the branch. Angel twitched and snatched the pillow from her brother and the branch from Kirihara and gave the boy the pillow back. This process went on for 10 minutes until Angel began giving her brother her puppy-dog eyes pout. Seiichi flinched. He couldn't stand those eyes and pout his sister gave him. He always gave in to them. He tried to stand firm and not give in. He was not going to let her win this time. _

_She gave him tears this time to go with her puppy-dog eyes pout. He was sweating so much trying so hard to give in to his sister. Then the tears began to fall and it ended up to her crying because he didn't want to back down. That was when Seiichi finally gave in and gave Kirihara the pillow._

_He couldn't stand seeing his sister cry, especially if it was him to had caused it. He hugged his sister as he apologized and told her that he'll buy her anything she wants the next time they go to the mall. This made Angel smile .. the smile of victory that is. Seiichi sighed. He really had to work on standing his sister's puppy-dog eyes pout._

**~End Of FlashBack~**

And that is how Kirihara ended up with a pillow as a weapon.

To make a long story short, Niou wasn't beat up too badly. But his skin did look disgusting with all the awfully large and painful bruises he received. He was just lucky that his teammates weren't mean enough to break his bones. Though he still wondered how being hit by a pillow could be so painful.. Oh wait, Kirihara was told by Marui to go into devil mode. That's why.

Niou was stuck in a hospital for a month. Thanks to the bruises his teammates had given him, he couldn't walk nor could he talk properly. Poor Niou.

'_At least I don't have to do any of the stupid training exercises buchou and Yanagi have planned._' He thought.

Then someone entered his room. It was Yagyuu and he had a piece of paper in his hand.

"Here." He handed Niou the paper and he read it. His eyes widened "This is your training schedule for after you leave the hospital. Don't worry, you'll have two days off before you actually start it. Yanagi will help you with it." Yagyuu explained.

Even if Yanagi did help him, the training would still be intense and difficult. Not to mention painful. Looks painful is going to be in his vocabulary until Angel and Marui forgive him.

"By the way," Niou looked up at Yagyuu. "Angel had Inui from Seigaku make a special kind of Inui Juice just for you. Marui tried to stop her but, she convinced him that it was for your own good and that it would help you heal and get better faster. Be grateful to her that she still '_cares_' for your '_well-being_'" Yagyuu smirked and then left.

'_I think she wants to kill me. Is she that mad?_' Niou was scared out of his wits. Angel could be very evil when she wanted to and especially when she's pissed off. He already had a taste of the Goddess Empress' wrath earlier with the others and after he gets released from the hospital, there'll be more. Oh the agony! Poor Niou learned his lesson the hard and most pain fullest way. '_I am never going to spy or prank those two when they're together or Angel herself ever ever ever ever EEVEEEER again' _he thought.

The first day of camp went well for everyone, except Niou who kept waking up every thirty minutes screaming because of his nightmares. His nightmares consisted of Angel with many weapons and other painful and sadistic items that will cause him much pain and for her, enjoyment. Angel was much scarier than her twin brother but, that's how you can tell those two are related.

Everyone else slept peacefully.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :) ****I know it's short. **I just finished it tonight. It is now 12:11am here where I live. Hehe 

**I'm not going to write about what happens during their training camp. It's just your typical training camp.**

**Please review.**

**Next chapter will come soon. Maybe by the end of next week.**


	5. Lessons Taught and Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Tennis No Ouji-sama

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Ow.. Ow.. Ow.." Niou winced. Every step he took hurt his whole body. "Damn that Angel! The training schedule she assigned was harder than I thought. How could Yukimura-buchou let her plan such painful and dreadful training exercises?" he muttered to himself. "And some of it weren't or didn't even look like exercises. They were just to embarrass and make me look like a total pathetic idiot of myself. Also that juice ..uck .. awful. I feel I'm going to die every time I drink that stuff. So gross."

He finally reached his homeroom with a minute to spare. He made a note to get revenge on the Goddess Empress of Rikkai Dai even if he did say that he would never ever pull a prank on the girl again. But wait, if he did that then it would cause the said girl to give not only more terrible training but also, make him suffer and do the most sadistic things to him till graduation day. He didn't want that. He needed to rest his aching body. Some of the bruises from the beating haven't fully healed yet and some were getting worse. He even wondered if the only girl in the boys' tennis team had any mercy. He wanted a week of rest. If not a week then three days would be enough. He sighed as he took his seat behind Marui. He had to admit, it was his fault and he should take responsibility for his actions. So, he gave up.

"Hey." Marui greeted.

"Ohayou Niou-kun" Yaguu said.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu Masa-kun" Angel said waaay too sweetly.

He groaned. "Che, morning." Niou said dully.

"What's the matter Niou-kun?"

"Yeah, you look like you're in a lot of pain. And .. did some of your bruises get worse or something?" Marui squinted at one of Niou's bruises.

"OF COURSE I'M IN A LOT OF PAIN!" Niou pointed at Angel. "IT'S BECAUSE OF THE STUPID TRAINING SCHEDULE SHE GAVE ME AND ALSO THESE BRUISES YOU GUYS GAVE ME. ALSO THANKS TO THE STUPID TRAINING SCHEDULE SOME OF MY BRUISES ARE GETTING WORSE AND A FEW OF THEM LOOK LIKE THEY'RE READY TO BURST!" He yelled. He didn't want to tell them that he lost his pride to be man because of it as well. It was already humiliating in public. Even Yanagi took pictures so that he has blackmail on him if he ever plans on pulling a prank on a certain girl.

Everyone in the room stared at him as his friends blinked at him. They have never seen the trickster this stressed out, in pain and mad. It was all thanks to them and especially, the Goddess Empress. It was her fault the he was suffering this way and couldn't move the tiniest bit without his whole body hurting.

It has been three weeks since their training camp and there was only one week left to endure before his pain and suffering were over. If he could endure this last week, then he could finally rest his poor aching body and treat his terribly swollen bruises.

"Have you had enough?" Angel smiled. Niou looked at her with pain and suffering seen clearly in his eyes. Then he looked away.

Marui and Yagyuu looked at Niou concerned. Three weeks of straight training with no rests and with those horrible bruises they gave him, that was total and utter torture. Not to mention those sadistic things that she listed for him to do as well. How was anyone supposed to endure all that? Let alone not complain. Not one bit up till now. They had to admit, Angel had outdone herself on this one. It was impressive that she could be this evil but, … She also has gone way too far.

Angel was about to speak but, the bell interrupted her and the teacher entered the classroom. She gave Niou a look which also meant 'we'll-talk-later'. He nodded and Angel turned to face the front as class began. Niou tried to sit still and not move an inch unless his teacher called on him and he had to stand up. It was difficult for him.

**~Lunch~**

The bell rang signaling for lunch. Marui, Yagyuu and Angel pushed their desks towards Niou's so that they sat together. They knew how difficult it was for him to move.

They then took out their bentos and began to eat. They were all silent except for the constant wincing noises Niou made every time he moved.

They were silent for a few more minutes then Angel spoke up. "Have you finally learned your lesson, Masaharu?" Angel asked. She was serious.

'_She never says my name without formality unless she's serious._' He thought.

They stared at each other creating a tense atmosphere. This got Marui and Yagyuu concerned.

A couple more minutes of silence and then Niou spoke. "I should've known better." His eyes softening.

Marui and Yagyuu looked at him. His face was relaxed yet serious. They had never seen him like this before. Angel kept staring at him waiting for him to continue.

"I should've never placed those cameras in your and Marui's room. It was wrong of me to spy on you though I never intended it in a bad way. To me it was only a mere prank. Only for fun. Same thing throughout all those years. I'm sorry that I hurt you but, I had no bad intentions whatsoever. I know that an apology isn't enough and that training schedule you gave me, I very much deserved every single bit of it. Even if it did humiliate me in the most damaging of ways and caused me to lose my pride as a man." Angel continued to stare at him. Niou looked at her straight in the eyes and stood up without wincing. Though they all knew it pained him to move. "I will finish this punishment you have given me till the end and I swear to you…" He bowed to her. "I have learned my lesson. I will never do something like that to you and Marui ever again. I promise. Please forgive me, Angel." He said.

He stayed bowing and Angel continued to stare at him. The four of them were silent. Marui and Yagyuu couldn't believe what they had just heard. Niou had never apologized like that before. He has made other apologies but, not in that way. This side of him had really surprised them except Angel. She had a calm, stoic yet serious expression on her face. That was also something they didn't see often. She's usually all smiles and laughter, sometimes sadistic. Rarely did they see her angry, upset or sad.

"You are forgiven Masaharu-kun." Niou looked up to her in shock. He thought that she would say the opposite. Then again, it's not like Angel to not forgive someone who is truly sorry. Marui and Yagyuu stared at her shocked as well. They were thinking the same thing as Niou did.

"What?" He wanted to make sure he heard her correctly.

"I said I forgive you. I know when a person is being sincere and truly sorry for their wrongings. Do you want me to take it back or something?"

"No no no no no no" He panicked as he waved his hands in front him.

Angel smiled. "I'm only kidding Masa-kun. You know I would never take words like that back." Niou calmed down and sat back down but, this time he winced loudly. He had been holding back the urge to wince since Angel began this talk.

"I'm glad you finally learned your lesson." She said. "It was hard seeing you be in so much pain and suffer because of me. But really, you should've learned your lesson years ago."

"I totally agree with that." Marui said.

"Same here." Yagyuu agreed.

"But, I must apologize as well for putting you through all that and humiliating in public. Though it was very enjoyable to watch." She giggled.

"See! I knew this punishment was also for your amusement!" Niou shouted.

Angel went back to being serious. "I am truly sorry though for putting you through all that." She bowed to Niou. "Please forgive Masaharu. I have gone way too overboard. You weren't suppose to go through that much pain and humiliation. My only intentions were to teach you a lesson, not hurt you. Okay maybe a tiny bit but, I am truly sorry." Tears fell from her eyes and all three boys saw this. They knew Angel had no bad intentions. She never did. All her intentions were always good. They also knew that she didn't mean to make Niou not be able to move without wincing. Hearing him wince hurted her and made her realize that she went too far with the punishment. Seeing him suffer and be in pain made her suffer and feel his pain.

"Hey." Angel looked up at Niou, tears still falling. "There's no need for you to apologize to me. It was my fault anyway and besides you were trying to teach me a lesson. And it worked. I totally deserved to go through all that hell. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, even if it was a little bit. You have too kind of a heart to hurt anyone." He smiled. "But if it makes you feel better, I totally forgive you." He said.

More tears fell from her eyes and then she turned into a chibi and ran up to Niou crying. Niou didn't wince when she hugged. He only smiled and hugged her back. She was like his own little sister even though they were the same age. He couldn't stay mad at her for very long.

After Angel had finally finished crying, she let go of Niou and went back to her seat next to Marui.

"Oh by the way, you don't have to finish that training schedule anymore. To be honest, I only planned it to be for three weeks. So you're punishment is done. Even Onii-chan thought that three weeks was enough. I also heard there was Inui juice involved." She said. "But, I didn't order any of that disgusting stuff. I would never even think of it. That's a punishment for everybody. I even asked Ren-nii and he didn't order any Inui juice at all."

"What?" Niou was surprised by the information he had just heard. He was glad his punishment was done but, after the second sentence Angel said got him wondering. If she didn't give the extra week of punishment and she nor Yanagi ordered the Inui Juices he had to drink the past three weeks then who?

"Didn't Yanagi tell us that it was Yagyuu who added the extra week and Inui juice to Niou's punishment?" Marui told Angel.

"Oh that's right! He did." Angel said as lightly hammered her fist into her palm. "We were all sleep, except for Yanagi, when Yagyuu took my laptop, added the extra week of training and emailed it to himself. Then he printed it off, placed my laptop back where it was and gave to you the very next day." She said pointing at Niou.

Yagyuu was sweating nervously. He didn't know that Yanagi was still awake then. He could feel Niou's cold death glare. He was lucky that Niou couldn't move because his body was still in pain but, he knew that that would last forever. He just had to be thankful for now that he's only getting death glares from the trickster. So much for being a gentleman.

So the four of them spent their lunch time in laughter and shared food. Then the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and that they had to move back to their original spots in the classroom which weren't far at all. All four of them were at the corner. Niou and Marui beside the window while Angel and Yagyuu were next to them. Throughout the rest of the school day, Niou gave Yagyuu death glares.

Afterschool, all the regulars, except Yagyuu, helped Niou get home due to his lack of ability to walk. They even stopped for ice cream along the way, not the Niou minded. It felt good having the coldeness of the ice cream spread throughout his aching body.

If you're wondering what happened to Yagyuu, Sanada gave him a good 'Tarundoru' slapping and Yukimura assigned fifteen-thousand laps after they found out from Yanagi that he had tampered with their little/big sister's three week punishment for Niou and turned it into a one month with Inui juice punishment, that very same day.

Angel also added on Yagyuu's punishment for him to drink Inui juice for one month including the extra week Inui juice from Niou's supposed punishment.

Poor Yagyuu fainted, choked and barfed throughout that whole time. He even went up to his teammates saying that they were '_heartless_' and didn't care about him having to suffer. Even Niou didn't help him after he had recovered and apologized to him multiple times. Same with Angel after making multiple apologies. His teammates all gave him the same response. "That's what you get for tampering with Angel's/my plans." And with that, none of the them spoke or interacted with Yagyuu for a month and two weeks. They pretty much gave him the silent treatment that whole time.

Looks like Yagyuu learned a lesson as well. Never tamper with Angel's plans nor her laptop. EVER.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. :) I thought I wouldn't finish this story till next week. Glad I started and finished it today :D**

**Thank you so much for your guys support. Please review.**

**Next chapter will come sometime next week for sure.**


	6. Amusement Park and Sleepover

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Tennis No Ouji-sama

Enjoy:)

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day. The wind was blowing , sun was out and cherry blossom petals were flying in the wind. This was one of Marui's favourite time of the year. The air smelt so fresh plus, the atmosphere was quite relaxing.

School was over for the day and there wasn't tennis practice today either. Relief, no? Not to mention it was also the weekend. He didn't want to go home yet so he decided to go to his favourite bakery and buy a cake then eat it at the park. This was definitely a wonderful day.

Marui went home at about 6:45pm, fifteen minutes before dinner, and was greeted by his mother. His father was working graveyard shift to night. He went upstairs but, before going to his room, he went to his brothers' rooms to say hi and check on them. After that he went to his room, through his bag in a corner and lay on his bed with his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling. A few minutes of silence, then his phone rang. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. It was a text message from his girlfriend.

'_**Hey Bunta. Onii-chan tachi planned for the regulars to go to the amusement park tomorrow if it doesn't rain of course. Hehe. Do you want to come? If it does rain, then everyone is to go over to Ren-nii's house and we'll have a sleepover there. Well Onii-chan tachi also had that planned after the amusement park trip tomorrow. **_**' **

He did not like the sound of having a sleepover at the Yukimura residence. Last time they had one Jackal fainted because of the Inui juice that was somehow in the Yukimura's fridge, Angel and Kirihara drew on his face, Yagyuu was forced to wear a dress that Angel bought that very same day but, '_accidentally_' bought the wrong size, Niou slipped and fell down the stairs on his butt, Sanada went nuts because his cap went missing, Yukimura hid Yanagi's notebook and refused to tell the data man where he hid it causing the data man to go into hunts man crazy, Kirihara was forced to where a diaper and act like a real baby (which wasn't so bad, and Marui himself had his hair and make-up done by none other than The Yukimura twins themselves. It was the most horrible sleepover they had ever experienced. The Yukimura twins being the Yukimura twins enjoyed every single bit of it. Of course they were the ones who planned it.

He shook his head and responded to her. '_**Sure, I'm up for it What time and where?.**_'

His phone rang again. '_**Great! We're meeting up 10:30am in front of the amusement park. See ya there Bun-kun. I Love You 3**_'

'_**Alrighty then See ya Babe. I Love You too.**_'

He then went downstairs and helped his mom set-up the table for dinner. After dinner, he went back to his room and did his homework. After he had finished, he went to bed.

The next day, Marui's alarm went off at 9am. He got up, took a shower then got dressed. He grabbed is wallet, phone and keys then went down stairs, put on his shoes and left.

He arrived at the park at 9:50am and was greeted by Yanagi, Niou and Kirihara. Three minutes later, Yagyuu and Jackal arrived. Then Sanada arrived a couple of minutes later with the Yukimura twins.

"Ohayou minna." The twins said in unison.

"Is everyone ready to have some fun?" Angel smiled.

"YEAH!" They all shouted. And with that they walked into the amusement park.

Kirihara ran towards the rollercoaster and began pointing at it. Niou did the same thing but, was pointing at the music express ride. Then they began a glaring contest and growled at each other. A thunder bolt between them. Seiichi chuckled at the two boys and their childish ways. Then he put his hands on each of their shoulders.

"How about we go on the rides in order? That way we can go on all the rides." He suggested.

Everyone agreed as the two childish boys turned their backs to each other with a 'hmph'.

They followed the map that Yanagi got from the entrance of the park and went on all the rides according to the trail. After a couple of hours .. "I'm huuungry" Marui and Kirihara whined. Kirihara was on the ground, clinging to Seiichi's leg while Marui put is chin on Angel's shoulder and hugged her from behind. She put on one hand over his and used the other to stroke his hair. She giggled.

"Maybe we should take a break and eat lunch." Jackal said.

"That's a great idea, Jackal-kun." Yagyuu agreed. "But, where to eat."

"Well there are food stands here. We can just pick what we want to eat." Yanagi said.

"Alrighty then."

"Sounds good to me."

"Which table are we going to sit at?" Kirihara asked.

"How about to make this easier on us, Akaya, why don't you go look for a table for us and Angel and I will get you your food?" Marui suggest.

"That sounds like a good idea." Seiichi said.

"Fine." Kirihara reluctantly said. "But, Angel-nee-chan is holding my food. I don't trust you with them, Marui-sempai. You'll just eat my food and say you forgot to order it."

"What? Ah, Kirihara, how could you think of your sempai that way? I would never do such a thing." Marui said sarcastically.

Angel laughed. "Okay you two, knock it off. Marui you know what he said is true." Marui pouted. His girlfriend was siding with the baby of the team. He hugged her from behind, around her shoulders and placed his chin on her head. She patted his hands.

"Don't worry Aka-kun, I'll make sure Bun-kun here doesn't eat your food. Okay?" She smiled.

"Okay." Kirihara grinned. "I want a hamburger with medium fries and a medium coke, please."

Angel nodded and he ran off to find a table for them.

"Alright. Let's get ourselves some food." Seiichi said. Everyone nodded and went to different food stands.

About a few minutes later, they got their food and found Kirihara reserving 2 tables for them. Yagyuu, Sanada, Yukimura and Kirihara sat on the first table, and the table next to them sat Marui, Angel, Niou , Yanagi and Jackal. Angel handed Kirihara his food and he thanked her.

After eating lunch, they decide to play some games before going on the rides again. They all played 'Ring Toss' and each paid the host, except for Angel, Sanada, Yanagi, Jackal and Yagyuu, $10 for a bucket of rings. After they each got their bucket of rings, they spreaded out around the booth. Angel and Marui were together one side, Yukimura and Yanagi beside them, on the other side stood Niou, Sanada and Kirihara on the other side with Jackal and Yagyuu.

'I'll win you lots of prizes Babe." Marui kissed Angel's forehead then took a ring got ready to throw.

Before he could begin, Angel took his chin and turned his face to hers. She gave him a peck on the lips. "A kiss for good luck." She said softly. He winked at her then turned back to the game. She giggled.

"Oh get a room!" Niou said.

Angel stuck her tongue out at him and watched her boyfriend begin to throw the rings towards the bottles.

The others also began throwing their rings also hoping to get at least one in. In the end, only Marui won prizes and gave them to his girlfriend. Angel smiled happily and kissed him. He got five rings in, earning him five big prizes of his girlfriend's choice.

For the next two hour or so, all they did was play games. All of them had won at least two prizes except for Kirihara. The poor boy was sulking and dragging his feet as they walked towards a ride called the 'Hell-a-Vator'. Angel felt bad for him so she gave him three of the many prizes her boyfriend won for her. He could choose which ever three he wanted. So he chose one of the big brown teddy bears, this one had a blue ribbon on its neck, the lion and the penguin. He was grinning from ear to ear now and was on the verge of tears from happiness. He thanked Angel a billion times. Seeing Kirihara happy was enough for Angel.

They spent the rest of the day going on rides, Niou and Kirihara bickering on which ride to go on next, laughing, screaming, talking, some sadistic tortures on Seiichi's part, a little mischief and more. At the end of the day, they had fun.

They left the amusement park at 6:30pm and went home to get their stuff for the sleepover. Marui went with the Yukimura twins to drop the stuff animals off.

After arriving to the Yukimura twins' home' Seiichi went to his room while Angel and Marui went to Angel's room. They dropped the stuff animals on the bed and Angel began packing all the items she needed for the sleepover in her duffle bag. She took off her shoulder bag, took out her phone, keys, lip balm and wallet, and threw her purse in the closet. She then took the said items and stuffed them in her duffle bag. Marui watched her run around the room getting the stuff she needed and constantly asking herself if she forgot anything. It amused him watching his girlfriend running around the room and stuffing clothes and other items in her bag as if she's in a hurry to run away.

Angel had finally finished packing and zipped her bag closed. She looked at her boyfriend apologetically. "Sorry I made you wait so long." She said.

He chuckled. "It's alright. I didn't wait that long. And besides, it was funny watching you running around."

She giggled. "Well is that so?"

He smiled at her, then got up and grabbed her bag. "Let's go?" Angel nodded.

At the same time they went out of Angel's room, Seiichi exited his. "Shall we go to your house now, Marui?" he asked. Marui nodded.

The Yukimura twins and Marui bid goodbye to the twins' parents and left for Marui's house. Seiichi went ahead of them to Yanagi's house saying he had to help the data man with preparing the house for their sleepover. The couple didn't know what to think but, they knew that was not a good sign. They put that thought aside and went into Marui's house. They were greeted by his mother then they went upstairs to his room.

Marui grabbed a bag from his closet and began packing while Angel sat on his bed and read a book she found on his desk. She looked up from her book every couple of minutes to see trip every time because he was rushing to not make her wait very long. She giggled silently but, began to have difficulty holding in her amusement. In the end, she couldn't hold it any longer and burst into laughter. Perfect timing too. Marui had tripped again but, landed face first causing Angel to laugh even harder. So hard that she dropped the book she was reading, clutched her stomach and fell on the floor. Soon she was hyperventilating trying to get air into her lungs. Marui glared at her but, she ignored it and continued laughing her butt off. Ten minutes later, she finally calmed down and her laugh went down to a giggle. In those ten minutes, Marui had gotten up and sat on his bed to wait for his lover to stop laughing. He also carried her onto his bed because she began banging her fist on the floor.

He sighed. "Are done laughing at me now?" he smiled.

"Yes." She said in between giggles.

"Good. I'm done packing now so we should leave."

Angel put her arms around his and hugged him. Next she pulled him down on the bed so that he was on top of her. Her arms still around his neck. Marui held himself up on his elbows. They were looking eye to eye. Marui was surprised but, quickly shook it off. He leaned down and kissed her softly then it turned into a passionate kiss. He placed his left hand on her cheek as her hands went through his hair. He moaned causing Angel to smirk and pulling him down more to deepen the kiss. Marui's left hand snaked down slowly from her cheek to around her waist causing her to moan and clutch the collar of his shirt with her right hand while her left hand was still going through his hair.

After what seems like two hours, it had actually only been forty-five minutes, they parted both breathing trying to catch their breath. He placed his forehead on hers.

"I think we should go now. Before they all go into the conclusion that we did '_it_'." He said in between breaths as he stood up from on top of her.

She giggled. She had finally succeeded at what she had been dying to do to him while kissing him. Messing up his hair and because he puts wax in his hair, she was able to mess his hair up A LOT. He didn't put on a lot of wax like other boys but, it was still enough to make some of his hair stand. She was happy with her accomplishment.

"Yes, we should." She said as she got up and went to his bathroom to wash her hands.

When she came out, she smirked. He had her bag and his on his shoulder but, he still hasn't noticed his hair.

"What?" he said. He was so clueless.

She giggled. "Nothing."

"Okay then." He shrugged. He took her hand into his. "Let's go." She nodded and her boyfriend lead the way.

As they bid his mother goodbye, Marui's mother, Mitsuki, giggled and waved at them as they walked out the door. Angel put her left hand behind her back and gave Mitsuki a thumbs up, which Marui didn't notice, before he closed the door completely. She had known about Angel's plan to mess up Marui's hair while kissing him a few days ago and had happily agreed. She thought it would be amusing to see her son's reaction when finds out. Angel had promised her that she would get footage of his reaction for her. Oh she couldn't wait.

On the way to Yanagi's house, people were giving Marui strange looks or were whispering stuff like "Did he just wake up or something?", "Is drunk?", "Can't be he's walking straight.", "Maybe he made-out with that girl he's holding hands with and didn't bother to fix himself up". Angel was amused by what the things she heard. She knew people would misinterpret her boyfriend's messy hair but, he on the other hand had and eyebrow twitching and was confused. He didn't know what these people were talking about. He thought he looked fine. He did fix himself before they left.

"Just ignore them Babe. They don't what they're talking about." Angel said.

Marui looked at her and smiled. "You're right. I should. Now come on, we better hurry. They're waiting for us" Angel nodded and ran for Yanagi's house with people still giving her boyfriend strange looks and whispering with their friends. This was getting fun.

They finally arrived at Yanagi's house and the other regulars, except for Sanada, Seiichi, Angel and Yanagi, sat around Marui glaring at him as if he had done something horribly wrong. Well that's exactly what they're thinking, except for Sanada, Seiichi, Angel and Yanagi. They knew her plan as well and they had to admit, she had out done herself. That or she also got way too into it. Oh well, doesn't matter as long as she accomplished her goal. The four by-standers were sitting on the couch watching the little situation in front of them, while the others were sitting on the floor in a circle with Marui being in the middle.

"Why are you guys glaring at me?" Marui asked.

'_Like He doesn't know_' Kirihara, Jackal, Niou and Yagyuu thought.

"Did I do something wrong?"

'_He's hiding it! That idiot!_' They thought.

"Could one of you PLEASE tell me why these guys are glaring at me?" He asked the ones on the couch.

"We have no clue as to why Marui." His buchou said.

"Well,.. " Sanada began. He was liking Marui's annoyed face right now. "there is one thing that comes into mind."

"Which is.. ?" Marui asked curiously.

"There is a 100% chance that they think you and Angel here did '_it_'" Yanagi said.

They don't say the word 'sex' because one, Angel hates the word and doesn't want to hear or say it, and two, when Kirihara asked what the word meant, he freaked out, plugged his ears half way through Niou's explanation of it and ran around in circles saying '_I'm not listening!_' repeatedly. He had the same feeling about that word as Angel after that day. He also did not want to hear or say it. Every time he heard it, he would run away or plug his ears. Poor baby was scarred for life thanks to Niou and the trickster got a good beating out of it from the Goddess Empress, the Child of God and the Emperor.

Marui was in shock. He and Angel would never do that and that was the last thing they would ever think of doing. They've actually talked about it once and had the same thoughts on it. They would never do it unless they got married. Period. They even told the others about it. So why would they think they did '_it_' already when they had specifically told them before that they had no intentions of doing '_it_' any time soon because they weren't ready and were too young. Not to mention Seiichi would kill him for it as well. So why?

He turned back to the people glaring at him still. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU GUYS THINK THAT ANGEL AND I DID '_IT_'WHEN WE SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU BEFORE THAT WE WOULD NEVER DO IT UNLESS WE GOT MARRIED? SEROUSLY, WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?" He yelled.

"Oh that's right, they did tell us." Yagyuu said lightly slamming fist on his palm.

"Oh now I remember." Niou said

"Sorry about that, Marui. We weren't thinking." Jackal apologized.

"You probably couldn't wait any longer and asked her to marry you then did '_it_'." Akaya accused him.

'_Ah, he said something clever, impressive. He's been doing that a lot lately but, we all know Marui would never do that… would he?_' they all thought, except for Angel and Marui.

Marui hit Kirihara on the back of the head. "Are you stupid or are you stupid? I just told you that we had no intentions on doing '_it_' anytime soon." Marui said. He was annoyed that his kohai thought of him that way, yet he was impressed. He did not expect him to say something like that.

"And besides Akaya, do you see an engagement or wedding ring on my finger?" Angel asked the baby of the team.

"No." He said while rubbing the back of his head where it hurt.

"Then there you go. We didn't do '_it_'." She said.

"Okay. Soo if didn't do '_it_'.. then why is Marui's hair all so messy?" Jackal asked pointing at the said boy's hair.

"What?" Marui said confused. He put a hand on his. '_Why is my hair up?_' he thought.

He ran to the washroom and Angel followed him quietly with a camera in her hand ready to record his reaction. Everyone else, except Sanada, followed them to have look for themselves. Marui looked in the mirror and was in shock. Jackal was right, his hair was messy. Very messy. Now he knew why people were looking at him strangely and whispering to one another as they watched Angel and him pass by and how some of his teammate could think he and Angel did '_it_'. It was because of how messy his hair was. He stayed silent for a few minutes and inspected his hair. Angel thought of this as a good time to run and hide.

"Here." She handed the video camera to Yanagi. "Keep recording Marui and do not stop unless I say so." She instructed him. He nodded. She then began to walk to the stairs quietly. Seiichi chuckled and Yanagi smiled as he did what he was told.

"Where are you going?" Jackal asked.

"I'm going to hide, of course. You can expect me to just stay here and get killed do you? Where's the fun in that?" She said and then ran upstairs into Yanagi's room and locked the door. Jackal sweatdropped.

"I guess not." He said.

He turned back around just in time to here Marui scream. "ANGEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" The self-proclaimed tensai ran out of the washroom and began searching for the girl with Yanagi a good distance behind him. The others just watched the scene in amusement and had made some popcorn to make things better.

Marui searched all around the house for his girlfriend and the last place check was Yanagi's room. He placed a hand on the knob. If his hunch was right, she locked the door. So he turned the knob and to his surprise, it was unlocked. He opened the door and went in. He searched carefully around Yanagi's room for the girl. Under his bed, the desk, behind the door and last was the closet. He opened the closet and Angel jumped out screaming causing him to scream as well. She then ran out of the room and went downstairs. He followed her. He was faster than her thanks to his long legs. He caught up to her and as he was about to grab her around the waist, she dodged him and jump over the couch and ran into the kitchen.

"Don't run in the kitchen you two. It's dangerous. Oh, and also no going outside." Seiichi said enjoying the little cat and mouse scene.

"Come here yoouu!" Marui said. His arms were extended and hands ready to grab his girlfriend at any chance he gets.

"She's eventually going to run out of places to run." Yagyuu said.

"You spoke way too soon Hiroshi." Niou said amused.

Indeed Yagyuu did. Angel was corner in the kitchen by none other than Marui. He grabbed her around the waist with his left arm and held her close and securely so that she wouldn't run away again, and used his right hand to point at his hair.

"Fix my hair." He said menacingly.

She smirked. "And if I don't?" she inquired seductively as she put wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him causing to secure his grip on her harder. She made scissors with her fingers signaling Yanagi to stop recording and turn off the camera, which he did.

"Don't you get seductive with me. It's not going to work and we both know it." He said.

"If it's not working .." she whispered softly and seductively. " then why are you pulling me in closer and closer?" She then slowly brushed her lips tracing his jaw line.

His eyes widened and put his head down. Her lips still tracing his jaw line "N-n-n-no, I'm n-n-n-not." He stuttered. "I-i-i-I'm j-just making s-s-sure that y-y-you don't r-r-run away a-a-again." He clutched a handful of her shirt and pulled her closer.

The viewers were huddling together and eating faster. '_This is getting good._' They thought. It was like they were watching a scene from a movie.

"Really now?" She said as she continued to trace his jaw line with her lips. From the corner of her eye, she could see him trying hard not to give in. A cold sweat slid down his face and he immediately looked back to her only to have their lips touching. Not kissing just touching. Their audience gasped. This was getting seriously intense.

Angel smirked. Everything was going according to plan. She knew that when Marui found out about his hair, she would hide and he would go on a scavenger hunt to find her. When he found her, she would scream causing him to scream and run for her life while he chased her. Then she would accidentally get herself cornered by him, he'd ask her to fix his hair and they end up where they are right now.

Marui didn't know what to do. He was tempted to kiss her but, they were in front of friends and he didn't want to make them feel uncomfortable. On the other hand, He was also mad at Angel for not telling him about his messy hair, that she had done, causing people to give him strange looks and think that they did '_it_'. He looked like an idiot after he saw himself in the mirror.

Yukimura, Kirihara, Niou and Yagyuu were leaning in slowly curious to see what happens next as Yanagi scribbled franticly in his notebook. They also knew that Marui was tempted to kiss her because of the closeness of their lips. This was getting too good. Then their eyes widened in shock.

"What just happened?" Niou asked.

Marui backed his head away, his calm lavender eyes locked onto Angel's red doll-like ones. He unclutched his hand and loosened his grip around her waist.

"It seems that Marui had just realized the purpose of Angel's seduction." Yanagi said.

"I see. I don't know if I should it was a good plan or not." Yagyuu said.

"Huh?" Kirihara and Niou were clueless and turned to Seiichi with questioning looks.

Seiichi chuckled. "Just watch" he said.

With that said, they continued to watch the scene before them.

Marui had just realized Angel's purpose for seducing him. Usually it would be to tease him or sometimes when they're both bored she'd act and talk to him seductively when they really got nothing else to do. But this time it was different. It was to … calm him down. When he first grabbed her around her waist, it was to make sure she wouldn't run away. But, when she heard his angry voice she put her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him causing him to make his grip on her waist tighter. As she continued to seduce him he got angrier not only because she didn't tell him about his hair but, because she was seducing him when he was mad at her for making him look like an idiot in front of strangers. Which caused to make his grip even tighter and tighter. He admitted to himself that he almost gave in when she brushed her lips on his jaw line. Luckily he didn't or else she would be the one mad at him and they'd end up in a fight.

He had finally calmed down when his shoulders relaxed and he backed his head away to look her in the eyes with his calm ones. But instead of being met with happy and relief, it was happy with a hint of pain. Angel was grabbing her ribs but, smiling at him in relief. All this time that she was in his arms, all he saw was seduction and teasing. Not until the end did he see the hint of pain in her eyes. Had gripped her too tightly in his arm and hurt her. All because he was angry at her for messing up his hair, making him look like an idiot in front of people and not telling him. He would rather have people giving him strange looks and whisper bad things about him than seeing her in pain. All because of some hair. He wanted to pull her into a hug but, was scared that he would hurt her again, so he decided against it.

"Gomen Angel" He said.

"it's okay. You don't have to be sorry." Angel said with a smile as she put her arm down from her ribs. "I'm okay. See!" She twisted her from side to side to show that she's fine but, in the inside, her ribs hurt.

Marui looked at her smiling face and watched her move her upper body to show that she was alright. But, he knew it was a lie. He knew she was only pretending to be alright for him, to make him feel better when he perfectly knew that she was hurting in the inside. He had squeezed her ribs too tightly causing and now she was in pain.

"No, you're not okay and it's all my fault." Angel stopped what she was doing and looked at her boyfriend. Seeing her pretend that she wasn't hurt, hurt him even more. He wanted to do something for her but, what? He didn't know. "And I am sorry because I hurt you. All because I got mad at you for messing up my stupid hair. And because the only you could calm me down was by making me squeeze you until all of my anger was gone. So thank you and I'm sorry. Next time, just get me a stress ball to squeeze instead of you. I don't want and see you get hurt by me just to calm me down because it hurts me to see you in pain. I would rather look like an idiot to others than hurt you."

Angel could see the hurt in his eyes. She took his hand into hers and looked at him in the eyes. "It's okay really, Bunta. I'm at fault as well. I really wanted to mess up your hair while kissing you and I wanted to see how long it would take until you realize, or in this case someone pointed out, that your hair is messy. So I'm really sorry. And I know you don't want to hear this but, it's okay that you squeezed me that hard. It was part of my plan anyways. As long as you're not angry anymore I'm happy." She said.

Marui pulled her into a hug and made sure he squeezed her gently. Angel smiled and hugged him.

"Does your ribs still hurt?"

"A little bit. Not as much as before."

"That's good to hear." He sighed in relief. "Want to put some ice on it to make the pain disappear faster?" She nodded.

The couple heard clapping and turned to the other side of the kitchen to see their 'audience' clapping and wiping a tear from their eyes.

"Bravo Bravo" Seiichi said.

"Best show ever." Niou said.

"This is better than any drama or soap opera my sister watches." Kirihara said.

"Truly inspiring." Yagyuu said. Jackal wiped a tear from his eye and nodded in agreement.

Yanagi went up the couple and handed Angel an ice bag.

The couple sweatdropped. They had forgotten that they were there and saw the whole thing.

They then decided to go back to the living room where Sanada patiently waited for them. Except for Marui, who went to the washroom to fix his hair. A couple minutes later he came back, his hair back to normal.

They all began to talk and play games like a normal sleepover. The others were surprised that the Yukimura twins weren't doing anything sadistic. Little did they know that Yanagi and Sanada had strictly forbidden only Seiichi and not both twins from playing any sadistic tricks. Angel wasn't as sadistic as her brother unless she wanted to but, at least she didn't do it often. When they planned the sleepover, Yanagi went straight to the point and told Seiichi that it would be a normal sleepover. No sadistic tricks whatsoever and he was not allowed to have Angel or anyone do his plans for him. Meaning no bribing as well. This made him sad but, agreed anyway. He still thought that even though it was a normal sleepover, it would still be interesting and it was. All because of Angel and Marui.

They even pranked called some people from the other teams like Ryoma, Fuji, Kintaro, Kenya, Gakuto, Choutarou, the funniest of all was Atobe.

**~At the Atobe Estate~**

Knock knock.

"Come in." Atobe said.

"Pardon me, Obo-chama." Said Enzou, his butler.

Enzou entered the room holding a tray with a phone on it. He approached the young man and held out the tray to him.

"A phone call for you." He said.

"Arigatou Enzou-san." Atobe said as he took the phone from the tray and made a shooing motion with his other hand signaling his butler to leave.

He then held the phone to his ear. "Moshi moshi. Atobe Keigo desu." Atobe said.

"Ah Atobe-san, this is Daidouji Sakura, President of DS Entertainment." Said 'Daidouji Sakura'

"Ah yes, Daidouji-san. How may Ore-sama help you this fine evening?"

"You can help me by accepting my offer."

"Hm? And what is this offer, may I ask?"

"How would you like to become a model and work for DS Entertainment?"

Atobe's eyes widened. Was he hearing her correctly? She wanted him to work as a model for her company? He couldn't believe it.

"Ahem, I would have to think about it. I am a busy man."

"Of course you are. I wouldn't expect less of you Atobe-san. Please give me a call when you have made up your mind."

"I will and thank you for the kind offer."

"Not a problem. Hope to hear from you soon. Have a good evening"

"Yes, you as well."

And with that Atobe hung up. He jumped out of his chair and began to dance around the room. He had sent pictures of himself to DS Entertainment a month ago and had been waiting for a response since then. He was so happy that he got what he wanted. He began calling his teammates to tell them the news. Some of them didn't believe him but, he didn't care.

**~Yanagi Residence~**

After Niou pressed the end button the phone, they bursted out in laughter. Even Sanada. Atobe fell for their prank hook, line and sinker.

"Marui,.. that ..was ..the best ..idea.. ever!" Niou said in between laughs.

"Wait..till he..finds..out..that…it was..all…a prank." Angel said trying to stop laughing.

After she had said that, they all laughed even harder. This was one of their most hilarious sleepovers ever. It was funnier than the time Niou tripped and fell face first in dog poo as they ran after him and Marui at 3am in the morning. They had just came from a night club them and because Niou was drunk, he had mistaken Marui for a girl. Sanada, Kirihara and Yagyuu stayed at the Yukimura residence until the others had gotten home. Why? Because one, they didn't want to expose or scar their baby's mind to the inappropriate things there nor could he drink. Two, Sanada hated clubs because of those inappropriate things and he doesn't like staying out that late in those kinds of places. Three, Yagyuu hated the girls there. Some would flirt whether the boys had or don't have a girlfriends, some dressed like sluts, and the list goes on. In a shorter term, he HATES bad girls. And last but not least, this is the good part, whenever the others came back and one or two at most were drunk, the drunk ones would always say something that was so utterly stupid but, hilarious to them. Those two people are Niou and Marui. Niou gets drunk the most because well, none of them could drive was his reason. Marui gets drunk once every 3 months.

**~FlashBack~**

_It was three in the morning and the Yukimura twins, Jackal, Yanagi, Marui and a drunk Niou were walking home from a night club. Niou had drank too much and wobbled and swayed as he walked in zigzags. He refused any help his friends had given as they walked home and told them that he was fine. They let him be and just kept a close eye on him._

_As they were walking to the Yukimura residence when Niou suddenly began singing and dancing out of nowhere. And his singing was horrible. They sweatdropped. This, they did not see coming._

"_I love you .. You love me.. We're a happy family with a great big hug .." He hugged Angel. "And a kiss from me to you.." They all thought he was going to kiss Angel but instead, he let go of her and tried kissing Marui instead. Angel, Jackal and Yanagi anime fell while Seiichi stifled in laughter. _

"_Well this is quite a turn of events." Seiichi said as he watched Marui trying to get away from Niou._

"_Shouldn't we stop him? Niou I mean." Jackal said worriedly ._

"_I agree with Jackal. I think this is going a bit too far." Yanagi said._

"_DUDE, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Marui yelled with his arms out ready to push Niou away from as he slowly backed away._

"_Aw come on sweet cheeks, just a little smooch. That's what it says in the song." Niou said as he ascended slowly towards Marui with his hands ready to grab him. They were a good 10feet apart._

"_SONG SHMONG. Wait.. Did you just call me sweet cheeks. YOU THINK I'M GIRL?"_

"_A very pretty girl. Now come one, just one kiss from those beautiful soft lips of yours." Niou puckered his lips. Marui began running away in the direction of the Yukimura twins' house and Niou chased after him._

"_NIOU SNAP OUT OF IT! IT'S ME MARUI AND I'M A BOY! WE ALL KNOW THAT!"_

"_COME BACK MY LOVE! I WANT TO HOLD YOU AND KISS YOU TO MY HEARTS CONTENT!" _

"_ GET AWAY FROM ME" _

"_MY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE" _

_Jackal, Yanagi and Angel sweatdropped as Seiichi laughed. They ran after the two. When they had finally caught up to them, Niou tripped and fell face first into dog poo. Then he said something that made them drop to the ground and laugh their butts off. Except Marui._

_He lifted his head and said "Man, your lips sure are squishy and rough. Not to mention it stinks real bad like dog poo." And with that his face fell back in the dog poo. He was knocked out, FINALLY. _

_The others had difficulty breathing while Marui fell on his butt and sighed in relief. The torture was over. After the others had calmed down, Jackal and Yanagi each took Niou's arms over their shoulders and dragged the poo-face, drunken boy home with Seiichi behind them. Angel held out her hand to Marui and he took it. She pulled him up and they followed the others home._

_When they arrived, Angel and Jackal told Sanada, Akaya and Yagyuu what happened on their way back and the three fell to the floor laughing. It was the most hilarious thing ever. They wished they could've seen it. Marui yelled at them saying that it wasn't funny but, they ignored him and continued to laugh._

** ~End Of FlashBack~**

"Atobe will be so furious." Jackal said as he calmed down.

"For sure he will." Sanada agreed.

They looked at the clocked. It was already 4am. Time goes by quickly when you're having with friends. They decided that it was to go to bed and that they could continue all fun tomorrow. So they went upstairs, brushed their teeth, went to Yanagi's room and went to sleep. Yanagi gave his bed to Angel because it was a gentleman thing to do and she was his little sister, so he took her place on floor.

A good end to a fun night.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :) It`s pretty long, I know. **

**Please review.**

**I will work on the next chapter tonight :D**


	7. Forever A Family

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Tennis No Ouji-sama

Enjoy :)

* * *

"ONEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAN! PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO! STAY HERE! WHO WILL PROTECT ME FROM BULLIES? WHO WILL TAKE CARE OF ME? WAAAAAAAAAH DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEEEE! … ONEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Kirihara cried, not letting go of Angel.

The Rikkai regulars were at the mall. School had just finished and Seiichi decided that they should hang out since there was no tennis practice. They were hoping for it to be peaceful but, then Kirihara overheard Jackal, Yanagi and Marui talking about graduation a few hours ago and began wailing, crying and hugging Angel telling her not to leave him alone. Angel glared at the three boys and patted the baby's head. The sad boy hadn't let go of her since. Now people kept staring at them.

"Brat, for the 35th time, could you please let go her? People are staring." Niou said annoyed. He had had it with Kirihara's wailing and crying. And he was pretty sure that not only Angel but, Marui as well, wanted him to let the Goddess go. She was probably suffocating from his hug and Marui had been wanting to get a hold of his girlfriend for hours now.

"NO! IF I DO THAT, SHE'LL LEAVE AND THERE'LL BE NO ONE TO WATCH OVER ME, PROTECT ME AND TAKE CARE OF ME LIKE SHE DOES. AND YOU GUYS WILL LEAVE ME TOO!" Kirihara cried.

"Akaya, you can make new friends and they'll be there for you, like we are right now. And besides, we would never leave you." Seiichi said.

"Buchou's right! We'll still be your friends even after we graduate and go to high school." Marui said as he put a hand on the baby's head and ruffled.

"Heck if you want, we'll even pick you up afterschool and tennis practice. Puri~" Niou smiled.

"No matter what we're always here for you, Akaya. You know why?" Yagyuu said.

"Because not only are you our junior ace but, you are also the baby of this team." Kirihara stared at Sanada. "We are your family Akaya and don't you ever forget that." Sanada put an arm around Kirihara.

"Aka-chan, even if we're in high school, we will never leave you alone. And don't you ever say that there'll be nobody to watch, protect and take care of you when we're gone because we will always ALWAYS be here to watch, protect and take care of you. And no matter what .." Angel hugged Kirihara like a mother would to her child. "We will always be your family. I will always be your onee-chan."

Kirihara buried his face in her chest and cried his heart out. The others joined in the hug. Kirihara was so happy. So happy to hear those words from his friends, from his family. The regulars had always been there for him happy or sad. He didn't live in a perfect home. His parents rarely came home from work and his older sister, didn't care for him and always teased and made fun of him nor did she ever protect him from harm and watch over him. He hated his home. That's why most of the time he would go home with Angel and Marui to their penthouse in Hiratsuka or with the other regulars to their houses and stay for at least 3days. Their parents welcomed him to their homes like he was their own child. They knew about his situation and told him that he could stay as long as wanted. If he stayed for 3 days, they would insist that he stay longer. Kirihara being a kind boy didn't want to over-stay his welcome but, they didn't mind if he did.

"Arigatou sempai-tachi ." He cried.

They smiled. They're bond was stronger than anything. No matter where they are in the world, they would always be together.

"Alright now, enough with the sappiness and crying and let's have some fun." Jackal said.

"Yeah!" they said.

They stopped hugging and began to walk around the mall shopping or looking around shops, talking, laughing and joking around. Sanada smiled and Yanagi opened his eyes which shocked the rest of the regulars, except for the Yukimura twins. They rarely saw their fuku-buchou smile and see the data man open his eyes. They eventually shook it off and continued with what they were doing.

At the end of the day, they were a family and nothing could tear them apart.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :) I know it's short but, that's all I could come up with for this chapter.**

**Thank you so much by the way for all your support. :)**

**Please review. **

**Next chapter will be up sometime next week. :D**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Sorry Everyone. This next chapter is taking a while. I know I said a couple of weeks ago that I'd have the next chapter for you but, I'm having trouble thinking of ideas. I'm rewriting it right now but, I won't be able to finish it tonight or sometime this week. I will be gone for 9 days with family and friends on a road trip. So when I come back I will work on the next chapter and hopefully during my trip I'll be able to think on ideas for this chapter and have a fresh mind. So please bare with me. I promise I will have it done soon.

This next chapter is called Graduation. You guys basically get the idea but, I want to make it a bit interesting.

Also If you guys have any ideas, feel free to suggest. I am open to any ideas you guys may have.

Thanks everyone and see you all when I get back.


	9. Graduation

****Sorry for the horrible wait. That must've been the longest delay ever for a chapter. I have a perfectly good explanation and you will find it at the very end of this page. But first, please read this chapter and enjoy yourselves :)... or not.

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Tennis No Ouji-sama

Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Alright class, may I have your attention please." Said Fukawa-sensei. Everyone turned their attention to him. "As you all know graduation is tomorrow. I hope all of you have picked-up your graduation gowns and caps. You must be here at 4:30pm sharp so we can get everything ready. Also, I cannot stress this enough .. Don't Be Late! Understand?"

"Hai sensei!" The class said.

"Alright class dismissed. See you all tomorrow." Fukawa-senseii said. He then left the class room as the students all stood up and began packing all their belongings and went home.

**~Yukimura Residence~**

The family had just finished eating dinner and the twins' went upstairs to Seiichi's room. Angel was rummaging through his stuff looking for … nothing. She had no clue what she was looking for; she just rummaged through her brother's belongings which was normal. Seiichi just watched her. She then sat down beside him on his bed.

"I'm booooored onii-chan!" Angel whined as she plopped down on the bed.

"Well what do you want to do?" Seiichi asked.

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean you 'Don't know'?"

"I mean I don't know. That's the point on being bored onii-chan. You don't know what to do."

"You know, that could also be applied too.." He was interrupted by his sister.

"I get it onii-chan. No need to explain." Putting her hand up to his face.

He laughed as his sister put her hand down. "Alrighty then. How about we play Tekken5?" He challenged her.

"You're on!" She accepted.

So Seiichi turned the TV and PS3 on while Angel got the controllers. She handed one to her brother and began to play the game.

They didn't finish playing till 2:30am… more like they fell asleep during their 25th round.

**~The Next Day – Graduation~**

"Haaah" Angel sighed for the 15th time that afternoon. She checked her watch and it was 5pm. All the graduating students were sitting on stage and Marui hadn't arrived yet. It was driving her insane. Out of all things to be late to, he had to be late for their graduation. Those whose last names started from A-G had already passed.

"Calm down sis. I'm sure that there's a perfectly good explanation as to why he's late." Seiichi comforted her. She nodded.

And then she saw something red and hairy sitting down. It was Marui. Her phone then vibrated in her hands and she opened it.

"_**Sooooooooo sorry I'm super late babe! I had to wash my hair a gazillion times. Do you know how hard it was for to get syrup and bird poo out of my hair?! Uuugh! If it weren't for my brothers and their damn prank, we wouldn't have been stuck in traffic and I'd be here on time.**_" Marui texted.

Seiichi gave her an 'I-told you-so' look. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know! You were right and I was wrong. Happy?" Angell admitted.

"Yes, very." He smiled

She texted Marui back saying "_**I understand. That's a pretty bad grad prank they pulled on you. You're just lucky that bird poo doesn't smell. Hehe **__**"**_

Then the rest of the time, they texted each other back and forth until their names were called to receive their diplomas. They stopped texting when Yanagi, their valedictorian, was called to the front to make a speech.

After the ceremony was over, everyone went to the lobby and began to take pictures with friends and families or chitchat with one another. All of the tennis team's fangirls and fanboys surrounded them in one corner of the lobby and began asking for autographs and pictures like they were celeberties instead of middle school students graduating. Oh well, what could they do? They just did as they were asked and made their fans happy. After the fans dispersed, Kirihara ran up to them with not a frown, but a smile on his face.

"Congratulations on your graduation sempai-tachi!" He said happily.

"Arigatou Aka-chan." Angel said.

"So what now?" Jackal asked.

"Really Jackal? You're seriously asking that?" Niou said slightly annoyed.

"What?" Jackal Said.

"Give him a break Niou-kun. After all, we did just graduate." Said Yanagi.

"Whatever." Was his response.

"Well then .. Let's go PAAAARTYYY!" Marui yelled excitedly.

They all went to Chisasu restaurant with their families and mingled and laughed the night away. Not to mention eat a lot of luxurious food courtesy of Marui. You'd think that he'd used all the money he earns on sweets, please do not be fooled by his sweet tooth. He is actually a very mature boy who can be very childish at times, especially when he's with his friends.

Seiichi lightly tapped his glass to grab everyone's attention and then raised it. "A toast to finishing middle school and may we continue our hard work in high school. And to our parents, thank you for all your love and support and please continue to give us that. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone said.

And with that, they continued to party the night away till 2am.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy it!

My most deep deep deepest apologies for this very super duper months delayed chapter. I know I said I'd give you guys the next chapter after my trip but ugh. To explain why it took so long, I had to rewrite the chapter for I did not save the original and lost it. Usually microsoft word saves it automatically for me, but that time it didn't. I had already forgotten what I had written then so I had to think of new ideas and put in a few of the ideas I had in the original that I still remembered together to create this. T.T I was so sad when I lost it. It was also very difficult for me to rewrite this chapter.

For those of you who thought I actually left and gave up on this story, I never left nor did I give up on it. It just took me a really long time, months actually, to think of new ideas for this rewritten chapter. Also because it was summer vacation, my family and I went on many trips which lead to no time to write the chapter but, enough, and maybe too much, time to think of new ideas. I apologize, that it seemed like I did leave and gave up on it. But don't worry, I will continue writing and making more chapters for this story.

Thank you for your Support!3

Please Review!


	10. Niou's Summer and Sanada Found 'The One'

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Tennis No Ouji-sama

Enjoy :D

* * *

Ah summer, the one-time of the year where all the students get a break from school to do whatever they want, like sleep in, and do nothing or go on vacation with their friends and family. Yes, it was a happy time indeed, except for one person. Niou Masaharu. Why? Because has to wake up early at 8am every day to do volunteer work at a homeless shelter with his family. At first, they planned to go on a 3-week vacation to Bali, but all of a sudden his older sister, Niou Miyaka, began telling their parents about the homeless shelter she volunteers for during her freetime and that they were looking for more help because most of their other volunteers were on vacation. Their parents decided to help out and said that it would be a good experience and it could teach the young ones about helping others. So their parents cancelled their trip to Bali and the prankster was forced to volunteer for almost the entire summer.

Niou doesn't mind helping those in need but, to volunteer for almost the entire summer? He'd much rather play pranks on seigaku or other tennis teams he knows of that aren't on vacation. Sadly, everyone and I mean EVERYONE was on vacation. Including his teammates. So he was stuck.

The Yanagi family was in Germany, the Sanada family in China, Jackal went back to Brazil to visit his relatives, Bunta and Angel were in Korea working and at the same time vacationing with their families and Kirihara, and the Yagyuu family on a cruise to Disney's private island in the Bahamas. Niou tried to call them but, all of their phones were off or on silent. They were probably thought he was pranking them and decided to ignore his calls or maybe they just didn't want to be disturbed.

Saturdays and Sundays were the only days he had time to himself to do whatever and he'd use this time to practice tennis or roam around town looking for something to do.

**~A Month and a Half Later~**

"Masaharu-kun, could you please let go of me? I understand that you missed us but, could you at least give us some space." Yagyuu asked as he tried to free himself of Niou's hug with the help of Jackal, Kirihara and Marui.

"But I missed you guys! And you all ignored my phone calls." Niou eyed his teammates.

"We didn't ignore your calls." Angel said.

"Then why didn't you answer any of my calls?" He inquired.

"I '_forgot_' my phone in my room." Kirihara said.

"He actually didn't want to answer any calls from his parents. I, however, forgot to charge my phone the night before and I forgot my charger as well." Yanagi said.

"My baby brother dropped my phone in the toilet." Yagyuu said.

"I was getting constant calls from Bunta because he kept on getting lost." Angel said.

"What she said." Marui stated.

"I forgot to turn my phone back on throughout the whole trip." Seiichi said.

"I left my phone because it could get stolen in Brazil." Jackal said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I .. kept .. getting calls from this girl I met in China." Sanada blushed.

"You what…?"

"You're kidding right?"

"No waay .. Are you serious?"

"Oh I'm so happy for you!"

"What's her name?"

They were interrogating him and the more they asked about the girl and what happened during his trip to china, the redder his face became.

"Hey you guys, .." The boys turned to Angel. "How about giving Gen-nii some space? And stop asking him questions. He probably doesn't want to tell us yet or at all."

The boys backed away and stopped asking Sanada questions. He sighed in relief and thanked Angel for stopping them. He was getting migraine along with the blushing.

"I will tell you all about her when I'm ready but for now, there is still many things I need to know about her." He said.

"Take your time bro." Niou said.

"Yeah, you have all the time in the world." Marui said as he stared at his girl while she and Kirihara were making snacks for everyone in the kitchen.

Sanada nodded. "Thank you everyone."

While they went back to the subject about Niou's summer and how he had a terrible time, Angel and Kirihara came in the living room carrying trays of sweets and sandwiches, and tea.

Niou couldn't blame his friends for not answering his calls. They were on their own vacations with their families. How could he be selfish. He couldn't ruin their summer just because he wasn't having a good time. He should've known that there was enough time in summer for all them to spend time together but, they also needed time away from each other since they were together every day in school and tennis practice. Also spend their weekends together.

He had to admit, his summer was okay. It wasn't fun but, it was okay. Who doesn't want to help out the needy?

* * *

Hope you guys like it :D

Please review.


	11. Time of The Month

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Tennis No Ouji-sama

Enjoy :D

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS?" Marui yelled. He, Kirihara, Yagyuu and Yanagi were staring at the crowd in the middle of the classroom. In the center of the crowd was Angel, sitting in her desk smiling and chatting with the boys around her.

"Geez. When are they going to leave her alone?" Kirihara said in annoyance.

"I agree, this has gone way out of hand. Judging by Angel's expression, she's had enough for one day." Said Yanagi.

On the other hand, Yagyuu was holding Marui back. "We should do something about this now because I can't hold Marui back much longer." Yagyuu said as he struggled to hold the self-proclaimed tensai back. "Have you been working out Marui? You seem to have gotten stronger even though your weights are on."

"That or he finally stopped eating sweets." Kirihara commented.

"The first one. Now let me goooo! I need to get my girlfriend out of there." Marui said almost breaking free of Yanagi's grip on him.

"We understand that Marui but, you've got to calm down first. You know very well what will happen if you just barge in through the crowd unknowingly." Jackal warned him as he entered the classroom with Seiichi, Sanada and Niou behind him.

"Well well well, will you look at that?" Niou said as he crossed his arms.

With good timing Seiichi and Sanada stepped in to stop the madness. "Ahem"Sanada coughed to get the crowds' attention. It didn't work. Niou threw a balloon ball filled with not water but, slime, into the crowded and it slimed almost everyone near the centre. Including a '_sweet-happy_' Angel. This was not looking good.

The crowd of boys turned towards them angrily. "What was that for?" one boy said.

"He slimed our Goddess Empress!" Said another worriedly and a little exaggerated.

"You will pay!" Another one said.

They were all shouting at Niou who absolutely didn't care. At least he got their attention. "TARUNDORU!" Sanada yelled.

The crowd of boys stopped shouting and stared in fear of Sanada. "Now, now boys, no need to be scared. We're just here to tell you to let Angel be. Don't you boys like to see her happy?" Seiichi said.

"Yeah" the crowd replied. At this time, Marui snuck away to Angel to see if she was alright.

"Does she look happy?"

The boys turned to see her talking to Marui angrily about what she should do about her clothes and how to get the slime out of her hair. Marui coaxed and hugged her, not caring that his uniform would have slime on it.

"No" the boys responded sadly.

"Then leave her alone for today and for the next couple of days. I'm sure by then she'll feel a lot better. Okay?"

"Yes sir!" they saluted.

"Alrighty then. Go back to class. Lunch is almost over." Seiichi ordered them. And with that the boys went back class or went another part of the classroom and chatted with another.

After the crowd had dispersed, the regulars went towards Angel and Marui, and Sanada handed her a bag of nice clean clothes. She bowed slightly as her way on saying thank you and took the bag with her to the washroom. She came back with the new clothes on and her hair tied in a high ponytail. She immediately went up to Niou, took him by the collar and dragged him to the same room as last time to get her revenge but worse. This time none of the regulars followed them. Why? Because it was that time of the month again where Angel can get angry very easily, cranky/grumpy, cries randomly and gets dangerously happy. If not given her way or strawberry chocolate cake to calm her down then you shall face her PMS wrath.

"If only he didn't throw a slime ball." Yagyuu said.

"Well how else were we supposed to get the crowds' attention?" Kirihara asked.

"A water balloon would've been much better. At least she won't be as angry as she is now." Seiichi said with a hint of fear, which wasn't all that surprising since they were all in fear as well.

"Mhm Mhm" the others nodded.

"I'm going to change my shirt. I'll be back." Marui said. On his way out Angel entered the classroom and gave him a peck on the cheek. She whispered something to him and he nodded then continued to make his way to the washroom. Angel took her seat next to her brother and sighed. She then put a hand on her stomach as it grumbled and collapsed on her desk. The regulars sweatdropped.

"Are you okay, Sis?" Seiichi asked concerned.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" She said annoyed with her face still slammed on the desk. Her stomach growled again.

"What's the matter?" Jackal asked.

Angel sniffled and the boys began to panic. '_As long as she doesn't cry or cry out loud we're good._' They all thought. '_Oh Marui, what's taking you so long._' They were panicking even more because not only was she sniffling, they could hear quaint sounds from her which was a sign. They were panicking in their seats. None of them had strawberry chocolate cake with them or any back-up plans to make her feel better.

Kirihara waved goodbye to his desperate and panicking sempais. "I'm going go back to my classroom now. See you afterschool at tennis practice." And with that he ran off.

"A-A-Angel, …" Yanagi called nervously as he slowly approached her. He was about to put a hand on her shoulder but, stopped midway when he saw Sanada, Yagyuu, Seiichi and Jackal giving him sign and lip-syncing to him '_Don't touch her or she'll throw you across the room!_' His corner lip twitched and looked back on the crying girl.

He put his hand behind his back and said nervously "Wh-Wh-What's wro-wrong? You can te-tell us." They waited nervously for her response.

She looked up to him and the other regulars with tears running down her cheeks. She nodded "Okay." She said softly. They waited anxiously for her response.

"I'm .. I'm.." She was interrupted by a loud growl. She clenched her stomach with both arms as the boys sweatdropped. '_Did that come from her?_' they wondered. She looked to her stomach then back to them tears still rolling down her face and sniffling.

"I'm hungry." She said softly. The regulars anime-fell off their chairs. '_We should've known. She skips breakfast, lunch and/or dinner or any meal for that matter when she's PMSing._' They mentally slapped themselves.

"Do any of you have food or maybe sweets with you?" She asked shyly.

They all searched their bags and even inside their desks if they had any food lying around also water but sadly, none. They looked at her apologetically and more and more tears began to fall from her eyes. That quaint sound she made before began to grow even louder. They began to panic even more. Yanagi anad Jackal tried their best to calm her down, while – what you never imagined in your entire life is happening right now – Sanada, Seiichi and Yagyuu are running around in circles panicking about what they should do and that class would start in ten minutes. People in their class and in the halls were staring at them as if they were insane, which they were. Even Kirihara came to see what all the commotion was about. When he saw what was going, he sweatdropped and his eyebrow twitched. His sempais couldn't get any weirder and more panicky about the situation.

"Marui-sempai, what's taking you so long?" Kirihara whispered to himself.

"MARUI, WHERE ARE YOOUUUUUU?" They yelled.

As if on cue, Marui came back wearing a clean shirt.

"MAARUUIIIII!" The Three Demons, Gentleman and the Brazillian were so relieved of his return. Marui was the only one who could tame the Goddess Empress during her monthly period. The other regulars, ever since they met, always ended up facing what they called her R.P.W. which stands for 'Royal Princess' Wrath'. Because of this they were all sent to the hospital for a month or so. Even if it only last for a few days, they could easily DIE in a few days. Which is why they leave it all up to the self-proclaimed tensai.

When Angel spotted her boyfriend, she tackled him to the ground. "BUUUN-KUUUUN!" She yelled happily. "Did you get what I asked for?"

She was smiling way too sweetly but, that didn't scare him. But it did scare the heck out of the Three Demons, Gentleman and the Brazilian that they back away to the nearest corner of the room.

"Yep. Right here babe." He pulled out something white and square from his pocket. Angel grabbed it from him and kissed him.

"Arigatou Babe!" She smiled. Then she ran to the washroom.

Marui stood up and sighed as he dusted himself off. He also dreaded her time of the month but, not as much as the others.

Angel came back happy and calm which made the panicky boys sigh in relief.

After Angel had taken her seat, the bell rang signalling that lunch was over and the next class was about to start.

The rest of class and the class after went by pretty smoothly without trouble. Then again, the Goddess Empress wouldn't PMS during class. Just during lunch, and before and after school.

At the end of the day they all went home happily. Seiichi bought his sister two boxes of her favourite cake to make her happy and so that he could relax and be at peace as they walked home.

**~iMessage(they're all on their itouch in a group chat)~**

**i_Am_gOd: **THIS IS THE WORST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!

**DeviL_aNgeL: **Why is that buchou?

**DaTa_mAstEr: **12% she's mad about thing, 18% She's crying, 50% she's laughing hysterically about nothing, 10% she's spacing out and 10% She's running around like a maniac.

**********i_Am_gOd**: She's doing all of those … AT THE SAME TIME!

**tHepRanKPrince: **REALLY? I WANNA SEE THAT !

******i_Am_gOd**: NO!

**tHepRanKPrince: **Whoa ! Chillout buchou, don't have to put it in caps ..

******i_Am_gOd**: *sighs* I'm sorry Niou, you're right I should chill. It's just … She's driving me insane! She won't sit still, she throws stuff around when she's angry (not the breakable ones), she cries every 3 minutes after laughing or running or being angry or spacing out, same thing when she starts laughing laughing randomly and the only time she sits still is when she's spacing out. Then there's when she's doing all those things at once. IT'S INSANITY!

**TheGentleMan: **Then why not by her favourite cake? That always works.

******i_Am_gOd**: I did on our way home earlier. 2 boxes. But she refuses to eat them.

**EmpEroR: **Weird, She would never refuse when she's offered her favourite cake..

******i_Am_gOd**: I know. I don't know what else to do guys. I'm just watching her going through mood swings helplessly.

**EmpEroR: **Why not call Marui?

**tHepRanKPrince:** Yeah, that "ball-of-fat" is the only one who can calm Angel down.

**TheGentleMan: **Speaking of Marui, where is he?

**DaTa_mAstEr: **100% he's passed out on his bed.

**DeviL_aNgeL: **How can he sleep at a time like this? Seriously?! Just when mura-buchou needs him the most.

**BrAziLiaN_baby: **Hey guyz, sorry for responding just now. Btw Yukimura, Marui wanted me to tell you that if you need him, he won't be able to come to help you tonight. He's at the hospital.

**DeviL_aNgeL: **WHAT?

**tHepRanKPrince: **WHY?

**EmpEroR: **What happened?

**DaTa_mAstEr: **Is he alright?

******i_Am_gOd**: WE CAN'T TELL ANGEL ABOUT THIS!

**BrAziLiaN_baby: **YOU GUYZ … Marui's okay! One of the twins fell down the stairs and broke his arm, so he had to bring him to the hospital.

**DeviL_aNgeL, tHepRanKPrince, EmpEroR, DaTa mAstEr,******** .gOd**, TheGentleMan: Wha..?

**BrAziLiaN_baby: **Oh and btw, you still can't tell Angel about this. If you say the first 4 words like I did to you guyz, you all know she would instantly run out, without even opening the door first, to see him.

**DaTa_mAstEr: **He's right.

**DeviL_aNgeL: **You won't even be able to finish your explanation because she'll already be out the door.

******i_Am_gOd**: Then what should I do?

******i_Am_gOd**: Uh .. nevermind everyone. She fell asleep.

**TheGentleMan: **She probably just needed to let it out. I mean what do you think she does during class?

**DaTa_mAstEr: **It can't be helped. She holds in her mood swings every time.

******i_Am_gOd**: I guess. Well I'm out. I better put Angel to bed. G'night everyone.

**~End Of Chat~**

Seiichi sighed as he put his Itouch in his pocket and picked up his sister bridal style to her room. After he tucked her in, he went to his own room and went to sleep.

The other regulars went to sleep as well after their chat. It was tiring to take care of Angel when she was on her period even though theirs nine of them to look after her. At least it doesn't last for more than a week right?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :))

I'm sorry for the very late posting of this story. I honestly did not have any inspiration or idea as to what to write next. And I know its been months but, I've also been very busy with school, church activities and choir practices. So please forgive me, I did my best. I have a lot more time now even though it is the most busiest time of the year.

Please review :)


	12. Sweet Couple's 5year Anniversary

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Tennis No Oujisama

Enjoy :D

* * *

Ah summer vacation. The time of year where students get 2 months off of school to chill out, hang with friends, go on dates or whatever else they please. As for a certain sweet couple, it's their five year anniversary.

Angel woke up extra early and got ready for her date with Marui. The reason she woke extra early is because it takes her an hour and a half to pick-out what to wear, especially on this most special of days.

After checking her make-up and what she looks like in the mirror, she grabbed her bag and headed out to meet up with her boyfriend.

**~An Hour later~**

Marui was late. Much later than usual. He was running like he never ran before. He and Angel had a date today, not to mention it was their five year anniversary. How could he have slept in and in out of all days, it had to be on their anniversary. Angel was not going to forgive him for being so late on this most important day.

Angel looked at her watch for the 23rd time. "_Oh where is he? He was supposed to be here an hour ago._" She thought. After looking around, she gave up on waiting for him. She sighed.

"How could he do this to me? …I might as well go home." She said disappointed.

As she began to walk away, she heard a voice call out her name. "ANGEL-CHAN! WAAIIT!" It was a male voice. She turned around and saw Marui. He stopped in front her panting and out of breath.

"I'm .. sorry .. for .. being.. late.." He said in between pants.

"You're an hour late. I'm not taking excuses." She said angrily. "I was just about to leave if you hadn't shown up just now."

"I'm really sorry babe. I didn't mean to be late honestly."

"Hmm .." She thought about it.

He

"Fine, I forgive you."

"Yes!" He hugged her. "Thank you babe."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I promise." He let go of her and took her hand. "Let's go! I have a lot planned for us today." He smiled.

Angel couldn't help but, smile. She couldn't stay angry at him for long. And besides, it was their anniversary, it's meant to be spent happily.

What they didn't know was that they were being followed. A huge lurking shadow watched them as they ran to the first part of their date. They had big grins on their faces and one's glasses glistened as the sun hit them. Who could these suspicious people be?

**~Tokyo DisneyLand~**

Angel smiled from ear to ear when she and Marui had arrived to Tokyo DisneyLand. It was one of her list of places to go to in the summer. She couldn't believe her eyes. '_He must've saved up a lot for this._' She thought as she watched her sugar-freak boyfriend pay for their tickets.

Marui bought all-day passes so that they could take their time and not be rushed. They didn't really have a plan on what rides they wanted to go on but, that didn't matter to them.

They went on a lot of rollercoasters and took pictures with every Disney character they could find or bump into. They watched the Disney parade and went on more rides. They pretty much looked like children running around the amusement park. They were sometimes stopped by Angel's fans who wanted an autograph and a picture with her. And sometimes they would ask Marui to join in as well.

They decided to take a break when Angel's stomach growled. She blushed from embarrassment as Marui smiled.

"How about we get something to eat, my hungry hime?" Marui suggested.

"Mm" Angel nodded and they headed for the food court.

After ordering their food and finding an empty table, Angel noticed, from the corner of her eye, a group of familiar people watching them behind a bush. She could've sworn she it was the other regulars but, shrugged it off. If they were there to ruin her special date with Marui, she would have their heads and skin them alive. She would show no mercy, not even to her twin.

After they finished eating, they went on more rides and every once in a while stopped by Angel's fans. To be honest, since their arrival to Tokyo Disney, people have stopped for a minute to look, take pictures, whisper to each other about how good they look together and more. Honestly, they didn't mind the attention. They just ignored it. As long as no one disrupted them, they were good.

By the way, remember those suspicious individuals who were following the sweet couple? They're still following them and are taking pictures of this beautiful moment. If you know who these people are, then you have guessed right. It's the other rikkai regulars. They were being very careful not to be seen by the sweet couple and tried to take as many pictures as they could because for most of them, it was their last year in high school and the last time they'd get to follow those two on a date. They had to make the most of it.

The day went on with Angel and Marui having a great time and the other regulars not getting caught b them. That or the sweet couple knew they were being followed and didn't bother to bust them because they were too busy being with each other.

**~Later that Night at the Marui Residence~**

"When did you plan this?" Angel asked surprised. She saw two luggage bags and her favourite shoulder bag in Marui's living.

"Yesterday." Marui answered.

"My clothes?"

"I had buchou do that for me while you were out with Yanagi."

"My passport and other stuff?"

"Everything you need is also in the luggage bag and your passport is your shoulder bag."

She was in absolute shock. She did not expect anything that Marui had planned today. First Tokyo Disney and now, a three week trip with her boyfriend to Paris, France. She was so happy and excited that she was speechless.

After getting over the shock, she jumped on Marui causing them both to fall on floor. She gave Marui a kiss. She couldn't believe that he was taking her to Paris, 'The City of Love'. She kissed him 4 more times, then got up and began jumping in excitement.

Marui stood up and smiled. He was happy to see her so excited. He knew that she wanted to go to Paris for a long time now and he'd been saving up money like crazy to make her wish come true.

"When do we leave?" She asked curiously.

"We leave midnight." He smiled. "Tonight"

Her eyes widened. Another thing she didn't see coming. "We're leaving tonight?" She said surprised again, Marui nodded. "Midnight?" he nodded again. The look on her face was priceless. He felt happy that everything he had prepared for their anniversary was making his lover happy.

It was 9:30pm now and takes an hour to get to the airport from Kanagawa. They grabbed their bags and put it in the trunk of the car. They did some last minute thinking, in case they forgot everything.

When they finally checked that they had everything, they climbed into the car and Mitsuki, Bunta's mother, drove them to the airport. While in the car, Marui handed Angel his passport and their plane tickets to put in her bag as well as his wallet.

**~In the Plane~**

Another surprise came Angel's way. Marui had booked them business class seats. He was taking her speech away a lot tonight. '_I hope our seats are next to a window._' She thought.

Her wish came true when they found their seats. She took the window seat and Marui took the seat beside her. She didn't know to express how happy she was. Marui had really surprised her with this trip. She couldn't stop smiling. After they had buckled their seat belts, she hugged his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. Just when she did that, Marui put his head on top of hers. They couldn't wait for their trip to begin.

After all the passengers were seated and had their seat belts on, and the flight attendants demonstrate all the emergency procedures, the plane took off.

"Happy Anniversary Bunta."

"Happy Anniversary Angel."

Next stop, Paris, France.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it :)

Sorry for the long wait. I got writer's block. :(

Just to let you all know that I'm going to be skipping their college days and going straight to the point where they all have jobs for the next chapter. If you want me to write about their college days, please don't be afraid to leave a review. :D

Please Review :)


	13. The Engagement

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Tennis no Oujisama

Enjoy :)

* * *

Time has gone by so fast. After college, Seiichi became a pro tennis player and he's unbeatable, Sanada took over his family's kendo dojo, Yanagi became a scientist, Niou and Yagyuu became actors, Jackal owns a restaurant, Kirihara's a preschool teacher (Surprisingly), Angel is still a model but, is also a famous singer and dancer now, and Marui is now also a model and is a pastry chef who owns his own bakery.

Angel and Marui lived together in, not a mansion but, a house. It looks like your average house but, it's twice as big as a normal house and smaller than a mansion. They only had a few maids and butlers, unlike Atobe who had a bunch.

So the former rikkai dai regulars, except Angel, were at their place because Marui had invited them over. They were all anxious as to why for he just called them out of the blue and it was a good thing they were all on a 5-day break from work. Angel was on a 3-day business trip in Seoul, Korea, so she had no clue what was going on.

They all sat in the living room waiting for Marui to speak.

"Soo, I called you guys here today because I have something very important I want to do involving a very special girl in my life, whom all of you know. And.." He was interrupted by Kirihara.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO WAIT UNTIL YOU TWO WERE MARRIED? WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Kirihara shouted.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH?" He yelled back. Kirihara silenced and let Marui continue on.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." He glared at Kirihara. "I want you guys to help me make a perfect and romantic proposal that Angel will never forget."

They were all excited. At last Marui was going to propose to Angel after 9 years of being together.

"Do you know how long we've been waiting for this?" Kirihara said gleefully.

"We thought you were going to ask her last year, I guess now was the best time, huh?" Yagyuu said.

They were ecstatic. They were suggesting ideas left and right.

"That sounds like a good idea. Jackal will you lend us the private dinner room? Table for two please!" Marui said to his former doubles partner.

"Sure thing and everything is on the house." Jackal smiled.

"Really? Thanks Jackal! You're the best!"

"Anytime."

As more ideas were passed, Marui mentioned to them that the proposal will be held the day after the Goddess Empress returns home from her business trip which left them 3 days to prepare everything. And 3 days wasn't very long.

Seiichi, Kirihara, Yagyuu and Yanagi were in charge of decorating the private dining room and making sure that everything was in place, Niou and Sanada were in charge of picking up the flowers and the red wine that Marui got imported from Italy and Jackal was on the look-out for when Marui and Angel arrived and to tell the others so that they could hide. But, they were missing the most important item …

"Did you buy the ring yet?" Niou asked curiously.

Marui took a small white box out of his pocket and showed his former teammates the engagement ring he would give to his love. The diamond wasn't too big nor too small, just right and the band was plain but the ring itself was already beautiful. Angel wasn't huge fan of big diamonds anyway.

"She's going to love it, I'm sure of it." Seiichi said.

"Yeah, that totally suits her taste." Said Kirihara.

Marui closed the box and put it back in his pocket. He couldn't wait for Angel to return. Just thinking about proposing to her was already making him nervous yet excited. His whole life, he wanted her to be his forever and soon he was one step closer to marrying the love of his life.

"Thanks everyone for the help and support." He said. "I can't wait for her to come home now."

"It's our pleasure. Anything for a friend." Sanada smiled. Yes, Sanada smiled. No matter how many times they see it, which was very very rare, it sitll surprised them. Except for Seiichi and Yanagi.

The rest of the day they spent on catching up. It's been a while since they all last saw each other and decided to play tennis in Marui's backyard. It felt like middle and high school again. Marui and Niou picking on Kirihara, Niou pulling pranks on everyone and sometime dragging Yagyuu into one of his schemes, Yanagi writing down data in his notebook and telling them what they needed to work on, Sanada getting migraines and yelling at mostly Marui, Niou and Kirihara 'Tarundoru' and making them run numerous laps, Jackal having to be given duty of taking care of the baby of the team and Seiichi being sadistic and torturing them all. It was almost the same except, the only girl in their former tennis team wasn't there.

If she was there, she would either be sadistic and torture them all, including her brother, and sometimes she could be much worse than her twin, go along with Niou and his pranks, protect Kirihara from the self-proclaimed tensai and the trickster and take over for Sanada and Jackal.

Oh how they missed those times.

**~The Day of the Proposal~**

Today was the day and Marui was extremely nervous though he didn't show it. Angel had just returned yesterday afternoon from her business trip and was still sleeping soundly in bed. It was 1:30pm. After much thought, he decided to go out and play tennis to relax himself. So he grabbed his tennis racket and told one of the butlers named Harune to bring him a basket of tennis balls. Harune did as he was told and brought the basket of tennis balls to Marui.

Angel woke up to the sound of tennis balls. She put on her thin silk robe and went out to the balcony to find Marui hitting tennis balls on the wall. She smiled at the sight of Marui. She had missed him while she was in korea. They had both been so busy with work and their hectic schedules that they don't get to see each other as often as they used. But when their hectic schedules give them 30 minutes to an hour and an half to see each other or if they get to model and do photoshoots together, they make the best of the time given to them. If they couldn't see each other, they would call the other and vice versa.

She was glad to be back in Japan and now she had a one week break from work. And she planned to use that one week to spend all her time with her sugar-freak boyfriend and help him out in his bakery.

Marui stopped hitting the balls and looked to the balcony of their room to see Angel watching him happily.

"Sorry Angel-chan, did I wake you?" Marui said sheepishly as he put a hand on his head.

"Iie. Want to make me breakfast?" She smiled.

He stared at her for a minute and then laughed. Angel gave him a confused look.

"What's so funny?" She asked. She really had no clue as to why her boyfriend was laughing . '_Was it something I said?_' She thought.

After he finally stopped laughing, he looked up at Angel and smirked. Angel tilted her head to the side still confused.

"It's 2:15 in the afternoon, babe. Look at the clock." He said.

"What?" She ran into their room and looked at the clock like he said. Indeed it was 2:15pm. Instead of running back out to the balcony, she ran downstairs and to the backyard where Marui was now leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. He a shoo gesture with to Harune telling him to go back inside.

"Why didn`t you wake me up?"

"Because you were so tired from your flight yesterday that I thought I should just let you sleep-in. You needed the rest and besides you've been working too hard. I don't want you to strain yourself." He smiled.

"I guess you're right." She said. "Now how about cooking me some brunch?" Her eyes gleamed as she said it. She had also missed his cooking and liked how he made her egg omelette with funny faces or something written like 'Good Morning Love' on them.

"Anything for you, babe." He said as he carried her in his arms. "Now tell me why you ran out of the house without shoes on?"

She looked at her feet and blushed a light pink. "I wasn't thinking, okay." She pouted cutely.

"Hai, hai." He kissed her softly then pulled away. A little too quickly for Angel's liking. She pouted again after he put her down on a chair. He gave her that goofy smile of his and she smirked. He was teasing her like he always did. In the end, she always won and rarely gave in to his teasing and seductions no matter how tempting it was to kiss the heck out of him. This time she planned to win like she always did but, had the feeling that he wasn't going down without a fight. She was determined not to let him tempt her.

After she finished eating what Marui had cooked for her, he told her that they were going out to dinner to Jackal's restaurant later. She was excited. She hadn't seen Jackal in a while and felt happy that she'll be able to see him again and catch up for a bit. He told her to dress up nicely and that meant no jeans or shorts. She nodded happily.

For the rest of the time, they spent it the way they usually do when they don't have work. Together. Doing whatever they please as long as they were together, like shopping, swimming in their very own swimming pool, playing the game room in their house, watching movies and more. It's an endless list.

**~A Few Hours Later~**

There was only 45minutes left before Marui and Angel arrive and the former rikkai tennis team were rushing around in and out of Jackal's restaurant making sure that everything needed was there and ready to go. Yanagi who had the list checked of everything on the list except for the wine from Italy.

"Where is the wine?" He asked Sanada and Niou who were in charge of picking up the wine and flowers. The bouquet of Angel's favourite flowers were there but, where was the wine?

"Uuh .." The two looked at each other then at the floor sweating like pigs.

"Well..?" Yanagi pressed. He was getting impatient. There was only 15minutes left before the couple arrived and the wine was one of the most important things that Marui had planned.

"Um .. Well .. You see .." Niou said nervously as Sanada stayed quiet.

"Just spit it out already!" Seiichi said all too sweetly with a matching smile that was also too sweet. Oh the horror that these two will go through when they tell them that they lost the bag that contained the imported wine. They didn't want to die yet. They were too young. They were hoping Kami-sama will spare them.

"We lost it!" They said in unison. Everyone went into panic attack except for Yanagi, Seiichi and Jackal who was out in the lobby busy keeping an eye out for the sweet couple. He had no clue what was going on in the private dining room.

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS LOSE IT?" It was Kirihara who had shouted. "IF MARUI-SEMPAI FINDS OUT WE LOST THE WINE, HE'LL KILL US! DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THIS DAY IS TO HIM?"

"YOU THINK WE DON'T KNOW!" Sanada and Niou yelled back at their kouhai.

"Just calmed everyone. We'll find that wine. We'll give out punishments later." Seiichi said sweetly and that wasn't a good sign. Boy was he pissed. And when he said 'we', he meant HE will give the punishments. Just like old times.

"Seiichi's right. Let's all spread out and look for that wine. What did it look like?" Yanagi asked the two that were supposedly in charge of it.

"It's in a white bag and it has Marui's name on it." Sanada descripted.

"Alright then. Let's go. We only have 10minutes left before their arrival. Move!"

And with that the search begins or so it was supposed to. Jackal came in just before they began to run out the door.

"Hey everyone, just came to check on you one last time. Oh, the room looks great guys, good job! Those two are going to love it." Jackal said impressed with the décor his friends did. "By the way Sanada, Niou." The said two looked up at him. "You forgot this in the kitchen. I decided to put in the ice bucket for a better presentation. You know how Angel is." Everyone in the room was in shock. Their jaws dropped. "Anyways better get back to the lobby. Marui and Angel will be here soon. Ganbatte minna!" And with that Jackal went back to the lobby.

Sanada and Niou crawled away silently but, stopped when they felt a huge demonic aura coming from behind them. It was Yanagi, Kirihara, Yagyuu and Seiichi with tennis rackets and balls in their hands ready to pound the Emperor and Trickster to oblivion.

After 7minutes of blowing of steam, the four had finally calmed down while Sanada and Niou laid somewhat still alive after being hit repeatedly and painfully by the game they love.

3minutes left till the sweet couple arrive. Seiichi and Kirihara made last minute checks and touch ups to make everything was in place while Yanagi and Yagyuu placed Sanada's and Niou's limped bodies in the brooms closet.

In the lobby, Jackal spots Marui's car outside and calls Seiichi.

"Hello?"

"Seiichi-kun, Marui and Angel are here."

"Okay. Everything is set and ready to go."

"Okay then."

And with that he hung-up, just in time for the said couple to approach.

"Hey, Marui. What's up? Long time, no see." Jackal said. Good acting.

"Hey. I'm good, good. Guess who I brought with me?" Marui smiled.

"Angel-chan, it's been too long. How have you been? Look at you." Jackal said happily. Seeing the baby/older sister of the team again made him reminisce the times when they were still in middle school.

"I've been well, Jackal-nii. I've missed you. You're restaurant is really famous now. Congratulations on your success." She said proudly. Of course, she was proud of all her onii-chans' and Aka-chan's success in their careers.

"Follow me and I'll show you to your table." Jackal said as the couple followed him.

They arrived at the private dining room that Marui had booked for just the two of them. When Jackal opened the door, Angel's eyes widened in surprise. The room was decorated beautifully the way she liked it. It was simple yet cute and beautiful.

Marui gentlemanly gestured her to go in. He pulled out her seat for her. After she was seated comfortably, he sat down across from her.

"Here you go." Jackal said handing them the menu. "I will be back in a few minutes to take your orders."

"You'll do it personally?" Angel said hoping he would.

"Of course. It's not often I see you two or the others anymore because of work." He said.

"Wow, giving us special treatment much?" Marui said sarcastically.

"Well no one else knows so it's all good." Jackal smiled. Angel giggled.

"Hey, thanks again, Jackal." Marui said as he and Jackal fist bumped.

"Not a problem. I'll leave you two now so that you can pick the food you want." He waved at them as headed for the door.

"Thanks" Angel said last minute. And with that Jackal left.

The two were now left alone and looking through the menu discussing which they should order. They had such difficulty choosing because everything looked and sounded delicious. After a couple of minutes of contemplating, they finally picked out what they wanted. As if on cue, Jackal came in with a pad and pen, ready to take their order.

Marui ordered a medium rare steak and escargot. Angel stifled in laughter at the memory of when they went to Paris and his disgusted face as he ate the escargot. Angel ordered the fettuccini alfredo and caesar salad. Jackal wrote their orders down and then left again.

As they waited for their food, Marui decided to give his first gift to her.

"Angel-chan, close your eyes." Marui instructed.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Just do it. I have something for you." He smiled. She shrugged and did as he said.

He picked up the bouquet which was on the other side of the table where the wine was and pointed the flowers near her face. She could smell the sweet sent of different types of flowers. She smiled at the aroma.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." He said. Angel smiled. In front of her was a bouquet of all her favourite flowers. She took it happily and admired how beautifully bloomed all of them were.

She got up from her seat and placed the bouquet there. She then took Marui by the arm and pulled to empty side of the room. He looked at her confused not knowing what she had in mind. She placed him in the middle of the empty space and then walked to the wall he was facing and turned around to face him. Now he was really confused. It was time like this that he couldn't read his girlfriend's mind.

"Uh, what are we doing?" He asked.

"You'll see soon enough." She said sweetly. A little too sweetly that is. Marui gulped. Whatever Angel had in store for him, it couldn't be good or it could. It all depends on her mood.

Angel looked like she was ready to run and Marui didn't know what to do. Next thing he knew, she ran up and glomped him causing both of them to fall over.

"What was that f—" Before he could finish, Angel kissed him passionately. He kissed her back. After a minute, Angel pulled away. She placed her forehead on his as they both tried to catch their breath.

"What .. was.. that for?" Marui said between pants. Angel got up and fixed herself before offering a hand to her boyfriend to help him up.

"You should know by now that it's my way of saying 'thank you'" Angel smirked as she help Marui dust himself off.

"You did the same thing at the airport yesterday. How was that any different?" He snapped.

She sat him down in the chair and sat in his lap, one leg on either side. She put her arms around his neck and held him real close. His eyes widened. This was a side of her he rarely sees.

"Because…" She said seductively. "You're more into it when we're alone." She pushed herself back and they met eye to eye. And then…she smiled.

"Was I right? Or Was I right?" She said happily, enjoying his annoyance. She had tricked him again with her seduction, which was very rare. She stood up and went back to her seat placing the bouquet on the floor with sweet innocent smile still on her face.

"I'll get you back for this!" He warned.

"Oooh, kowai kowai." She said sarcastically.

"I'm warning you!"

They didn't hear Jackal and a couple of his employees enter.

"Aaaw, what are you going to do, Bun-kun? Kiss me to death?"

"If that's what it takes to shut you up!"

"Now now, you know that that'll never happen and it'll be the opposite way around."

"You are so full of it!"

They began to have a staring contest and a thunder bolt appeared between them. Jackal, the two employees helping him and the rest of the former rikkai team sweatdropped.

"Looks like they still at it." Niou whispered.

"Looks like some things just never change, do they?" Seiichi whispered.

"We'll be going back to your office now." Yagyuu Whispered. Jackal nodded and they left.

"Uh, boss..?" employee 1 said. "Are they always like this?"

"Ever since I can remember, yes." Jackal replied. His brow twitched. He regained his composure. "Come now. Let's give them their food." The two employees nodded and followed him, each pushing a cart with two dishes each.

"Ahem." Jackal coughed, interrupting the sweet couple's staring contest. "Dinner is served." He said, presenting them their food.

"Oh, wow this look delicious." Angel said.

"Smells great too." Marui said as he began to slightly drool. Angel giggled and wiped her boyfriend's drool away with a napkin. He blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"You two never change." Jackal said.

"Sorry about earlier. Hope we didn't scare your employees." Marui said.

"I'm sure their fine. It's just their first time seeing something like that." Jackal said.

"And it'll only come from us." Angel smiled all too sweetly. Marui and Jackal sweatdropped. As for the two employees, they didn't know whether to smile or not. Their only thought was '_She's scarily sadistic._'

"Anyway, we should leave and let you too enjoy. Call if you need anything." Jackal said and left with his two confused employees.

"Thank you/Thanks"

The sweet couple enjoyed their dinner. They talked and laugh. Marui ate the escargot with a disgust face like he did when they went to Paris during the summer of their last-year in high school. Angel laughed so hard every time he ate one. Marui got her to try one and he laughed at her disgust face when she ate it. It was good but, it really wasn't something she would eat again. After they finished their dinner, Jackal came in and gave them their dessert. It was Angel's favourite, strawberry chocolate cake. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of it.

They thanked Jackal again as he left. They were eating and chatting happily until, Marui stopped and became serious. This made Angel worry.

"Bunta, what's the matter?" she asked worriedly. Her boyfriend met her worried gaze. He was serious. Serious about something. She didn't know what though.

"Angel, how long have we been together?" he asked her in a serious tone.

"Huh?" He said her name without '-chan' and that meant he was being very serious. And that didn't happen often.

"How long have we been together?" He repeated. His lavender eyes were staring into her crimson red ones but, she noticed something as she looked him in the eye. '_Is he nervous?' _she thought '_Why is he nervous?_'

"9 years." She answered.

"And in those 9 years that we've been together, have you ever regretted or wanted to break-up with me?" His hands were sweating. He felt like jumping out if his seat, kneel down in front of her and propose already, but he stood his ground and waited patiently. His question though took her by surprise. She never thought of ever breaking up with Marui or regretting ever being with him. She loved him with all her heart. Even though they may fight once in a while whether it was big or small, or annoyed each other until the other got mad, not once did she ever think of such things. And she wasn't going start now.

He wondered if he shouldn't have asked that question. His girlfriend's surprised face told him otherwise. He waited patiently but, nervously for her response. They were silent for almost a minute, then she spoke.

"I never once thought of ever breaking up with you or regretting being with you. And I'm not about to start now." He was surprised by her answer but was happy. "I love you, Bunta and I always will." Smiled at him with that radiant smile of hers that could bring all the boys in the world to their knees but, she doesn't show that smile to anyone. Just to him and only him. He smiled back to her. This was his cue.

Marui pushed all nervousness aside and went up to Angel. He offered his hand to her and she took it. He led her to the middle of the empty side of the room. He took a small white box out of his pocket and knelt down in front of her. His actions took her by surprise.

'_Is doing what I think he's doing?_' she thought.

Their eyes met again as he looked up to her. Then he spoke.

"Angel, in the 9 years that we've been together, you have made me the happiest man alive. We've been through ups and downs and no matter hard things got, you stayed by my side every step of the way. You showed me that life isn't just all about tennis and sweets. You're my inspiration and my life. You always encourage me to do my best in everything that I do. You give courage when no one else can. When I'm sick or injured take the time out of your busy schedule to take care of me until I've healed. You're on my mind 24/7 and not once have you left my mind. I love your cooking, I love, you're singing, I love how you know to calm me down, and I could just go on endlessly. I love everything about you. Thank you for accepting me for me. I'm grateful and thankful the kami-sama has given you to me. You are someone I cherish and the most precious to me. And I want you to stay by my side forever. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, now and forever. Yukimura Angel,.." He held up the white box and opened it, revealing the ring. Angel's eyes began to tear up as she put a hand over mouth. "will you marry me?" he proposed.

She nodded as she cried. Marui took her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. He stood up and wiped her tears away. She felt so happy. She sometimes wondered when Marui would propose to her but, didn't think much about it. So this was unexpected but, she was happy. Now the she was his fiancé, she couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

Marui should've already seen this coming but, didn't. Angel glomped him and he lost his balance causing them both to fall over. She kissed him with passion and he kissed back. They pulled away after several minutes, both panting. They smiled. Angel stood up and fixed herself, Marui did the same. He then grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his arms. Held her gently as she put her hands on his chest, his forehead on hers.

"I love you, Angel."

"I love you, Bunta."

What a beautiful moment, but it didn't last long.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Shouted their friends as they barged in and interrupted their moment, except for Sanada and Niou. Where are those two?

Angel's smile grew bigger when saw who barged in.

"Minna!" She said happily. "What are you all doing here?" More tears fell from her eyes.

"We got a 5-day break from work. We helped your bo—I mean fiancé here set all this up. Don't worry we're just the decorating committee. Marui planned all this." Kirihara said as he put an arm around the said man. Angel smiled.

Seiichi walked up to his twin and gave her a hug. "Congratulations sis. I'm happy for you." He said.

"Arigatou, Seiichi-nii. I missed you. How have you been? I hope you haven't been over-working yourself." She hugged her twin tighter. Oh how she missed her brother. She worried about him sometimes and would call to say 'hi' or if he was okay and needed anything. Being able to see him again and even for only a short while made this day even better.

"I've been good and don't worry, I haven't." he said.

Yanagi looked around and noticed that they were missing two people.

"Hey." He said catching everyone's attention. "Where's Sanada and Niou?"

"That's right, I haven't seen those two yet. Where are they?" Angel inquired.

The former rikkai boys thought long and hard. It was Jackal who remembered.

"Didn't we place them in the broom closet?" He said pointing to the said closet.

Angel opened the door and Sanada and Niou fell out. They stood up and fixed themselves.

"Do you know how cramped it is in there?" It was Niou who snapped.

"Are you two okay?" Angel said worriedly.

"We're alright" Sanada said.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Uuuh.." They didn't want to explain to her what happened because she'd probably kill them if she found out.

After a several minutes of catching up and congratulating the now engaged couple, their friends left and let them continue with their date.

"I have another surprise for you." Marui said.

"How many surprises do you have exactly?" Angel smirked.

Marui giggled. "This the last one." He said walking up to the ice bucket, where the wine was in. "I had you're favourite red wine imported here from Italy." He held up the wine bottle. This night couldn't get any better.

She hugged her fiancé. She couldn't ask for anyone else to be her entire life with. Marui opened the bottle skillfully and poured some wine in their wine glasses. He handed one to his fiancé and one for himself.

"Cheers to our engagement and I couldn't ask for a better bride." He said as he put an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"And cheers that I have you for my groom because no one else will do." She said. And with that they clanked their glasses together and enjoyed the rest of their night.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. :)

It's kinda longer than the rest of the chapters but, it's finally done. There's only one week left before Christmas and I don't if I should challenge myself into finish this story before christmas day or not. Tell me what you guys think.

Please review:)

Happy Holidays!3 from angelallain


	14. Christmas Special

**Hi Everyone :) I know this is a very late christmas special but, I did my best to finish it. I`ve been really busy with Christmas shopping, wrapping, family and parties. Well here it is.**

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Tennis no Oujisama

Enjoy:)

* * *

It was beautiful snowy, Christmas morning. Marui looked at the girl sleeping beside him. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. He smiled. He took her chin and lifted it up so that they were face to face. He gently kissed the sleeping Angel on the lips. She kissed him back then pulled away. Her eyes fluttered open to see her fiancé's smiling face.

"Ohayou Sleepy-head." He said.

"Ohayou Bun-kun." She smiled.

Yes, nothing could ruin this perfect moment for the-.

"OHAYOUGAZAIMASU AND MERRY CHRITMAS!" Spoke too soon. Angel and Marui glared at Niou and Kirihara who out of nowhere barged into their room and ruined their moment of peace. They didn't quiver in fear, not one bit under the sweet couple's 'How-dare-you-interrupt-our-moment-we're-going-bury-you-alive-under-the-ocean-floor' glares. Oh how they were going to pay for it later. They let it go for now.

"Let's open presents. Come on. Santa left something for all of us under the tree." Kirihara said excitedly. They all sweatdropped. The fact that Kirihara still believed in Santa Claus made them all wonder if he was still a little kid trapped in a man's body.

Niou was the first to laugh. "What?" Kirihara asked confused.

"You still believe in Santa Claus?" Jackal said deadpanned. He couldn't believe it. He, Seiichi, Sanada, Yanagi and Yagyuu entered the room.

Kirihara blushed. "Yeah. So what if I do?" He said.

"Tarundoru! A grown man such as yourself shouldn't believe in such things. It's not right!" Sanada said.

"Who are you to talk Mr. I-still-believe-in-the-tooth-fairy?" Angel smirked when she saw Sanada blush. Niou, Marui and Kirihara stifled in laughter, Jackal and Yanagi snickered and Seiichi and Yagyuu chuckled. Yeah, that's right. The one and only Emperor, Sanada Genchirou, still believed in the tooth-fairy. It was precious.

Sanada blushed redder than a tomato. "TARUNDORU!" he shouted. Everyone in the room burst into laughter. Poor Sanada was embarrassed to death. Oh why oh why did he tell her his deepest darkest secret when he knew perfectly well that the girl could use it for own evil schemes and blackmailing.

"You have learned well young grass-hopper." Niou said in a Chinese accent.

"I had a great master." She giggled.

"See, these are the results when you've hanged out with Niou-kun for way too much." Yagyuu said.

After some conversing and a little bit of arguing, coming from Niou and Kirihara about Santa being real or not, they went downstairs to the living room where the Christmas tree and the presents were.

"By the way.." Everyone turned to their attention to Marui. "How did you guys get into our house?" Angel wondered the same thing.

"Oh, about that … uhm .." Seiichi laughed nervously. His sister was giving him the 'you-better-not-have-made-a-copy-of-our-house-key' smile along with an intimidating death glare. There was no getting out of this now nor could he make any excuses. "I made a copy of your house key?"

Marui looked at his fiancé who was ready to pounce on her brother. He then looked at his former captain who had his hands infront of him telling his sister to calm down, but to no avail.

Everyone stared at the twins with anticipation for what will happen next. Even Sanada was curious to see what will happen.

"Run." Angel whispered deadly. Seiichi ran for the hills with Angel close behind him, arms stretched ready to grab and strangle him.

They all smiled and laughed, even Sanada. It was like middle school all over again. Seiichi always found a way to annoy his sister and get himself killed. You'd think he'd stop by now but, nope. No matter what he does or where he is, he will always find a way to annoy her. That's just one of the ways he shows he loves and cares about her.

After a while, the twins finally stopped their cat and mouse chase and sat in the living room with the others. Yagyuu sat on the floor next to the presents and handed them out. They opened their presents with joy and laughter. Afterwards, they headed to the kitchen where Angel and Marui cooked them all breakfast.

The whole day, they played games, joked around, Niou played pranks on everyone, mostly Kirihara, and more. It was definitely a joyful Christmas.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. I`m so sorry again for the late update.

Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :D


	15. Finding THE Dress

"**Hello" **- English

"Hello"- Japanese

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Tennis no Oujisama

Enjoy :)

* * *

"You do know that you and the boys are going downstairs to pick and get measured for your tuxes, right?" Angel said to her stubborn fiancé.

They were in New York in Kleinfeld for Angel to find a dress and Marui and the boys to pick out tuxes. However, Marui wanted to stay with the girls to see the dress that Angel will wear on their wedding day but, she wouldn't let him. She didn't really believe in the whole 'The groom can't see the dress till the big day or else it'll bring bad luck'. Well she believes the first part of that superstition but, overall she wanted to surprise him and see his reaction when she walks down the aisle. Till then, he wasn't allowed to see the dress. He had to find a way to convince him to go downstairs.

Then she got an idea.

"Come on." Marui whined.

"Bunta stop! No is a no and that's final." She said sternly.

"Just one peek. Please?"

"If you don't stop this right now I will force YOU into wearing a wedding dress and walk around the streets of New York for 2 hours in the dress while saying 'Has anyone seen my groom?'" Angel smiled so sweetly that it could give you a cavity.

Marui shivered at the thought of wearing a dress and decided not to go with them anymore and headed downstairs with the boys.

Angel sighed in relief. While Marui's mother Mitsuki , her mother Shiina, Tachibana Ann and Ryuzaki Sakuno giggled. The whole ride to Kleinfeld all Marui kept asking was if he could join them in helping her find a dress. She wanted to hit her on the window the entire but, resisted the urge to.

A few minutes later, a consultant went up to them. They stood up and Angel shook the consultant's hand.

"**Hi, are you Angel Yukimura?" **The consultant asked as she shook Angel's hand.

"**Yes I am. It's nice to meet you."** Angel spoke in english.

"**Nice to meet you as well. My name is Sara and I will be your consultant for today. Who do you have with you?" **Sara asked.

"**This my mother Shiina, my soon to be Mother-In-Law Mitsuki, my maid of honor Ann and this is one of my bridesmaids Sakuno." ** Angel gestured to them.

Sara shook each of their hands and greeted them. Sara led them inside and showed Mistuki, Shiina, Sakuno and Ann to the sofa in the middle of the store that was a good 8ft. away from a large mirror. They sat down and Angel followed Sara to the change room/office. Sara asked her a few questions such as 'When's the wedding?', 'Where is it going to be held?', and etc.

"**What kind of dress do you have in mind?"** Sara asked her. This will help narrow down her search.

"**Well I like lace and I would like the dress to be strapless with a sweetheart neckline. I would also like to incorporate a red sash because I like simplicity. Also it must have a train. It doesn't have to be too long but, I also don't want it to be too short. You know.."** Angel explained.

"**Just right in the middle, right?"**

"**Yeah, exactly."**

"**Okay, so I'll go grab some dresses and get this appointment started."**

"**Okay, thank you so much."**

Sara smiled and went out to get some dresses that met Angel's criteria. While she was doing that, Angel stripped down to just her underwear and bra and then put on a robe and waited for Sara's return.

Sara came back a few minutes later with a few dresses in hand and hanged them up. Angel picked the first dress that Sara hanged to try on and then they went out to show the others. They greeted with 'ooh's' and 'aah's'. Angel stood in front of the mirror while Sara fixed the train of the dress.

"What do you think?" She asked her companions.

Mitsuki was the first to speak. "Oh, you look so beautiful Angie-chan."

"I agree with Marui-san. You look like bride." Ann said.

"I agree as well." Sakuno nodded.

"How about you okaa-san?" Angel looked at her mother. She was silent and carefully examined the dress.

"It looks lovely on you dear but, I don't think it's you. I agree that you look like a bride but, the dress isn't really you." Her mother said.

Angel nodded in agreement to her mother. Though she did look like bride in the dress, she didn't feel like one. So she and Sara went back to the dressing room to try on another dress.

**~Downstairs in the Groom Section of the store~**

Marui was wearing a silverish-grey tux with a white formal shirt with black buttons and a red bow tie. He was looking at himself in the mirror and adjusting the bow tie. His consultant, Richard, waited for his response about the suit.

The rest of the former Rikkai tennis team had already picked out and been measured for their tuxedos. So all that's left now is for the groom to decide on his.

"**Well what do you think, Bunta?" **Asked Richard.

Marui examined the tux for another 30seconds and then replied. **"I like it. But I'm not sure if the red bow tie goes with the ensemble." **He then turned to his friends. "What do you guys think? Does it go with the tux?"

"I think works perfectly well, Marui." Seiichi said.

"I agree with buchou. It looks good." Kirihara agreed.

Everyone else nodded in agreement but, it didn't convince Marui enough.

"**Would you like to change the colour of the bow tie or maybe try a tie instead?"** Richard suggested.

"**Hm.. I'll try the same coloured tie please." **Marui said.

"**Alright sir." **Richard went off to get the red tie. He came back and handed it to Marui.

Marui took off the bow tie and took the tie. He switched from tie to bow tie trying to figure which one looked better. He kept doing that for 10minutes till he finally decided to go with the bow tie. He handed the tie back to the consultant. He was satisfied with his look and the consultant began taking his measurements.

**~Back Upstairs~**

Angel came out in her fourth dress but, got no comments or reactions about the dress so she and Sara went back to the room. So far, all the dresses she's tried on were beautiful but, none of them were THE dress.

Back where the girls were, Seiichi came to check on their progress.

"Any luck?" He asked.

"None yet. Hopefully the next one will be the one." His mother smiled.

"How many dresses has she tried on?"

"Four dresses sempai." Sakuno answered.

"She's getting a little frustrated right now. Why don't you go talk to her? I'm sure she'll be more at ease if she talks to you." Shiina told her son. Seiichi nodded and went to Angel's changing room.

He knocked on the door which was opened by Sara. Seiichi asked Sara to give he and his twin a few minutes alone to talk to her and Sara kindly left them alone. Angel turned to her brother, frustration shown on her face.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting measured for your tux with the others?" Angel inquired.

"My twin telepathy told me that I should come here and check on you. I felt your frustration and that made me worried. And I already got measured, so I'm done." Seiichi said worriedly.

Angel turned to face the mirror and looked at the dress she was currently wearing. "This is the dress came out in before you came. Do you think it's the dress nii-chan?"

Seiichi examined the dress carefully. "I will be honest with you. It looks great on you and you look like bride but let me ask you this. Do you love the dress?"

Angel pondered for a moment. This dress was close to what she wanted but, did not meet her expectations. She knew that THE dress was out there somewhere; she just had to look harder.

"I…don't love it." She answered. "But I don't know what to do. I'm getting so frustrated. I know I can't get everything I want but,…ugh… I wish…just this once, I could have it all in that one dress." She cried.

Her brother pulled to into his arms and buried her face in his chest. He let her cry out all of her frustration and stress. I mean really, brides have it harder than grooms to pick out what they want to where on the most special day of their lives.

A couple minutes later, Angel stopped crying and Sara came back into the room.

"**Is everything okay now?" **She asked concerned.

"**Yes, everything is alright. She just needed to release her frustration is all." **Seiichi said. Sara nodded and gave a sigh of relief.

Seiichi took a tissue and wiped his sister's tears away. "Everything will be okay, I promise. And I assure you that this next dress will be the last one you try on." Seiichi held her hand to comfort her.

"Heh? Nande?" Angel inquired.

"Because the last dress will be the one. Trust me." He smiled. Angel trusted her brother's word. He knew when he was right and she never doubted him, not once.

She returned the smile and nodded. "Hai, Seii-nii. Arigatou." And with that Seiichi left to go back to where his mother and other girls were.

"**Shall we try on that last dress?"** Angel looked where Sara was pointing. There was a dress that wasn't there in the beginning of the appointment or when Sara left earlier. She knew Sara didn't bring it in because she wasn't holding anything when she returned. So that only left one person. **"I believe your brother brought that in without either of us noticing." **Sara smiled.

Angel smirked. Only her brother could sneak something in when her guard was down. _'Honto ni arigatou, Seiichi-nii.'_ She thought. She nodded and Sara helped her out of her current dress and into the one Seiichi picked.

A couple minutes later, she came out and showed her entourage with Sara following behind her. She stood in front of the large mirror as Sara fixed the train. Everyone was speechless. No one said a word but, was smiling, especially Seiichi. He had found the dress on his way to talk to her. It caught his eye and as he examined the dress closer, he realized that it everything his sister was looking for. He knew she'd love it so with his godly skills he quietly and sneakily hung the dress when he entered her change room without her and Sara noticing.

"**What do you think of this one?" **Sara asked.

Angel's eyes were getting teary. Without even a word they all knew that she loved it. The dress had a sweetheart neckline with an a-line skirt and an empire waistline. It was made of lace and had a small train. It wasn't too short nor too long, just right.

"**Would you like to put on a veil to get a better feel of the dress?"**

**Yes please. A long veil so that the train is longer. I also want it to cover my face." ** Angel said.

So Sara went and got a 9ft. long veil that could also cover Angel's face and put on her head. The front of the veil reached to her chest and had a lace design that went perfectly with the dress.

Angel began to cry of joy and happiness as well as her mother and the other girls. Seiichi himself also shed some tears. His sister was getting married and not just too any man. A man that he'd known and trust since his first year in middle school. A sweets loving, sugar-freak, self-proclaimed tensai.

Shiina went up and hugged her daughter tightly. Her baby princess was all grown up and she couldn't be any happier for her. Angel then went up to her bother and hugged him. She had the best twin brother in the world. She couldn't ask for any one better.

They all came together into a group hug. Their dress search was a success. Angel went back to the change room to change back into her original clothes then paid for the dress. Marui and the others were in the lobby waiting for them as their appointment was done as well.

"How was looking for tuxes?" Angel asked.

"It was good, though the brat here kept whining about being hungry." Marui responded. He gave Angel a peck on the lips. She smiled.

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm hungry." Kirihara said.

"Well you're the one who didn't eat this morning."

"Well that's because I wasn't hungry then."

"Now, now you two, stop bickering and acting like children. We have women with us, as well as your mother and soon to be mother-in-law, Marui." Seiichi said. Kirihara crossed his arms and pouted like a child. Marui blushed and the said women giggled. This day couldn't get any better.

Angel and Marui thanked Sara and Richard for their help and left. The limo came to a stop in front of the store and the chauffer opened the door for them to go in. once they were all inside, the chauffer closed the door and drove them back to their hotel.

"How was searching for your dress?" Marui asked.

"It was frustrating but, I got through it, thanks to the help of okaa-san, baa-san, Ann and Sakuno, and also nii-chan." Angel smiled at her brother who returned her smile.

"Did you find the dress, Angie-chan? Puri~" Niou asked.

"Yes, I did. And Bunta you'll be very surprised." She replied.

"Oh Bunta, you should've seen her in THE dress. She looked absolutely beautiful." Mitsuki told her son. You can see through her smile that she was teasing him.

"Okaa-san stop! You're just making even more curious!" Marui said annoyed.

Mitsuki and Shiina high-fived each other, oh how they loved to tease Bunta sometimes.

The rest of the day was spent resting and shopping. The mothers' making their sons, Kirihara, Niou and Sanada put on dresses with skirts that go half-way up their thighs. Oh the poor boys blushed redder than blood. Yes even the Child of God blushed. _'Our mothers/aunties are such sadists, worse than Buchou/Seiichi/me.' _They thought. Sakuno covered her eyes, Jackal's eyebrow twitched, Yagyuu sweatdropped, and Ann and Angel burst out laughing. Yanagi however took several pictures but stopped when the five boys sent him death glares. The mothers' smiles grew bigger which crept the 5 boys out.

Could this day get any better?

* * *

YAY! I finaly finished this chapter. hehe :) Hope you all liked this chapter :)

Kleinfeld is an actual wedding dress store in New York and they do have a grooms section, for those of you who don't know. Angel's wedding dress is an actual description of a wedding gown in Kleinfeld and is one of my faves. I'm only 19 and not engaged so don't get the wrong idea. I just like wedding dresses.

School has just started again, so it may take me a while to update. Then again I always take forever. hehe. For those of you who have been so patient with me, Thank you so much and for others, I'm really sorry for being so slow. I've been very busy and sometimes lazy but, hey I have my own life ya know. We all do. For all my viewers, I'll try my best to be a little bit faster in updating.

Keep an eye out for the next chapter :D

Please review :)


	16. The Wedding Day

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Tennis no Ouji-sama

Enjoy :)

* * *

Today was big day. The day that the sweet couple has been waiting for. Their wedding day. Guests were entering the church and taking their seats while some were mingling.

Marui was waiting anxiously in the front of the altar. He couldn't wait to see his Angel walk down the aisle in her wedding dress. Jackal put a hand on Marui's shoulder to reassure him that everything will go as planned. He nodded and thanked his best man.

A limo arrived in front of the church and everyone knew who it was. The bridesmaids and maid of honor came of the limo and began mingling with the guests and the rest of the bridal party.

In the limo, Seiichi stared at his parents in slight shock.

"Could you repeat that again please? I'm not quite sure I caught that." He said.

"How would you like to walk your sister down the aisle and be the one to give her to Marui?" His father, Eiichi, said. As much as he wanted to be the one to give his daughter away, he thought it would be better if his son did it instead. The twins were very close to each other no matter how much they fought or annoyed one another. If anyone ever thought of hurting or making Angel cry, Seiichi was always there to protect her like the big brother he was.

"Wh-Why the sudden change of mind otou-san, kaa-san?"

"It just…seems right for you to be the one to give her away." Shiina said.

"And besides…" Eiichi put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You have always been there for your sister and protected her any harm. You two were always there for each other. Listen son, I may be the father but, as the father I am giving up my one and only chance to walk my only daughter down that aisle to you. I know how close you and your sister are and it would be an honor if you walked her down that aisle."

"Demo, otou-san.." Seiichi was about protest when his father held up his hand to him.

"Please Seiichi. It would make your mother and I happy and as well as your twin sister." He smiled.

Seiichi looked at his parents then to Angel. She smiled at him with that radiant smile of hers. He thought about it for a moment then turned back to his parents and smiled.

"I will take you up on your offer otou-san. I will be glad to walk my twin sister down the aisle." Seiichi smiled.

His parents nodded and headed out of the limo. Seiichi turned to his sister.

"Are you ready, nee-san?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Seii-nii." She said. He nodded and went out of the limo. He then held out his hand to her to help her out.

She linked her left arm with his right and they climbed up into the lobby of the church and stopped in front of the closed doors. Her maids fixed the lay-out of her train and veil and gave her thumbs up when they were done. Angel slightly bowed to them as a thank you and turned to face the door again. Her brother put a hand over hers and she took a deep breath and exhaled.

Everyone stood up as the music began to play and doors opened to reveal the bride and her brother. There were 'ooh's' and 'aaah's' coming from the guests as they watched the twins walk down the aisle.

Marui kept his eyes on Angel the entire time. He felt his eyes water but, stopped the tears from falling. She was just so beautiful in her wedding dress. And as he continued to watch her come towards him, he felt like there was no one else in the room but, him and Angel.

Seiichi and Angel stopped in front of Marui. Seiichi went up to him and shook his hand and hugged him.

"It's an honor to give my sister away to you Marui. I couldn't for anyone better." Seiichi smiled. "Take good care of her."

"Arigatou buchou. Don't worry I promise I'll good care of her." Marui retuned the smile. Seiichi nodded and handed his sister to Marui who took her hand as they walked up to the altar.

**(I don't want to explain everything that's going on in the wedding soooo.. let's skip to the vows.)**

"I, Angel, take you, Marui Bunta, as my husband to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health till death do us part." Angel vowed.

"I, Bunta, take you, Yukimura Angel, as my wife to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health till death do us part." Marui vowed.

"The rings please." The priest commanded softly. The ring bearer approached Marui and Angel and each took a ring.

"Angel-san, please repeat after me. Take this ring…" The priest said.

"Bunta, take this ring .." Angel said as she lifted Marui's left hand.

"…As a sign of my love and fidelity."

"…as a sign of my love and fidelity." She slipped the ring on his ring finger.

"Bunta-san, onegaishimasu." The priest gestured him do the same thing.

"Angel, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." Bunta said as he took her left hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"Do you, Bunta, take Yukimura Angel as your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." He replied.

"And do you, Angel, take Marui Bunta as your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do" Angel replied.

"Then by the power invested me, I now announce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

And as the priest said, Marui kissed his bride. Everyone cheered and through rice and rose petals in the air as the newlyweds walked out of the church and into the limo to go to the venue. The guests followed.

At the venue, everyone ate, laughed and danced the night away. Everyone had a great time especially the newlyweds. After the party, Bunta and Angel drove to the airport to go on their honeymoon.

Next stop Verona, Italy.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it :) Please Review.

Look out for the next chapter :)


End file.
